Next to You
by nightviolets
Summary: When Psyche poses as Izaya to see Masaomi, Kida learns that there are four Orihara brothers. After Izaya confesses to Masaomi, they enter a relationship. At the same time, Masaomi grows closer to Roppi, and is torn about what to do. (warnings and full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! This is just something I thought up while looking at various alt Izaya fanart. Hope you like it! Please give feedback to let me know :)_

**_Summary_**_: After Izaya admits that he loves Kida, he is thrown into the crazy world of the four Orihara brothers. As Kida tries to sort out his feelings for Izaya, another Orihara sets his sights on him. However, the infamous informant doesn't like to share what rightfully belongs to him._

**_Warnings_**_: Yaoi—lots of it, mentions of self-injury and rape, and a character struggles with an eating disorder throughout the story (who may or may not stop)  
_

_Tsundere!Izaya ~ RoppIzaKida (yes, I'm very proud for thinking that up)_

_I still do not own Durarara! nor any of the characters. _

* * *

Kida opened the door and strolled into the apartment. Considering his line of work, and the many people who resent him, it seemed strange that Izaya Orihara would sometimes keep his door unlocked when he was home. Granted, he had access to various security cameras, but Kida still found it odd. He set his bag on the couch and looked around the expensive loft.

"Izaya, I'm here," he called out. There was no answer. After a few silent moments, he sat down on the couch, leaning against the arm, and played a game on his phone, waiting for the informant to return and give him work to do. Suddenly, hands covered his eyes.

"Hello there, Masaomi-kun. Guess who," a familiar voice purred.

Kida pulled the hands away and turned around. "What do you—Um… Your eyes are pink." He stared up at the man in disbelief. The red, piercing eyes of Izaya had been replaced with bright pink, spirited irises. They made him look almost playful.

"Eh? It must be the lighting."

"Right… Wait, why did you address me in that way? We haven't used honorifics for awhile."

"Um, I guess I forgot? I'm kind of having an off day."

"Okay then… Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

The raven smiled. "I have something fun planned. Follow me." He spun around in a full circle, and then skipped towards his desk, gesturing for the boy to follow.

Kida wavered. Izaya's normally black with a tan fur-rimmed coat was dyed completely white; a pink shirt peeked from beneath it; his pants were the same bleached white as his jacket; headphones rested at the base of his neck. "You're not Izaya."

The man turned to him with an innocent smile. "What do you mean? Of course I am."

"Your clothes…"

The informant removed the jacket and headphones. "Black gets boring after wearing it for so long. When I'm in my apartment, I sometimes wear this."

"Are you high?" He'd never seen Izaya smoke, but he didn't know enough about his personal life to be sure.

"Nope. I'm just feeling…energetic today."

"Oh, alright." He wasn't completely convinced, but the man looked and sounded exactly like Izaya. He strolled over to the desk, where the older male stood waiting. He sat on top of the desk when he was told and waited for his next instruction.

"You're an obedient little puppy, aren't you?" He ran his slender fingers through the blonde hair and smiled.

The teen blushed. "Don't say that," he muttered.

Izaya leaned forward and kissed him. Without any hesitation, Kida returned the gesture, placing a hand on the man's shoulder to get a better angle. There was something different about this kiss, but Kida couldn't figure out what it was. Izaya was usually gentle, but never on this level; it was as if he was being extra careful of something.

After a minute, the raven pulled back. "I have to say, I was expecting much more resistance."

Blood rushed to his face. "Well, it's not like we've never done this before. It's a skinship thing... Right?"

The older male chuckled quietly. He interlaced their fingers and bit his earlobe. "So naïve; you're too cute. Say, how far do you think skinship could go for two males?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I thought the kissing was kind of weird at first, but we never go past that; it's…innocent. You're the only guy I do this with, so I guess kissing is the furthest."

"I don't usually do this sort of thing, but you bring out the mischievous side of me." He set his hand on the blonde's thigh and licked his ear. "I can assure you that this was never innocent, Masaomi-kun," he said in a low, seductive voice. Before the teen could speak again, he moved between the boy's legs and kissed him, cupping his face in his hand. He slid his hand beneath his shirt and traced invisible patterns on the skin. He was just about to remove the shirt when a voice rang through the apartment.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kida turned his head, horrified to see Izaya standing a bit away from them, his arms crossed, anger evident in his expression. _If that's Izaya, who is this?_ he thought.

The other informant froze. "Onii-san, I didn't expect you to be home so soon," he said nervously. "We were just having a little bit of fun. He's safe with me; it's not like I'm Roppi."

He clenched his teeth. "_Let go of my favorite human, Psyche_," he seethed. "You know that I don't share."

"But, onii-san, it seemed like you were never going to make a move," he whined. "I wanted to try him out and, by extension, open him up for further contact with you." He smiled at the end, hoping that the last sentence might help him.

Izaya face palmed. "You idiot. I've spent the last few months making him comfortable, building him up to it. I make out with him nearly every day. How is that not making a move?"

The confused blonde interrupted. "Woah, woah. What the hell is going on here?" He looked from one man to the other. "There are two of you?"

"Actually—"

"Psyche! Shut up before you do any more damage." He pushed the pink-eyed informant away and grabbed Masaomi's hand, which was something the teen had grown accustomed to. "Masaomi, this is Psyche, my younger brother. I apologize for his behavior. He can get out of hand sometimes."

Kida didn't refuse the contact. "You have a brother? I thought it was just Mairu and Kururi."

"You've never met him before because I've kept him far away from you. He has a bit of a…crush, and he's been attempting to do this for awhile now."

The boy paused, taking in the information. "Is Psyche-san…in love with me? And what did you mean before? You said you were _building me up_. What does that mean?" he questioned.

"Don't use an honorific with him, and Psyche is not in love with you," he replied pointedly. "It's a minor crush. He'll get over it."

"Ne, don't discard my feelings so coldly. I like Masaomi-kun too," he said, crossing his arms like an upset child. "I wasn't planning to go very far. I know that onii-san would be mad if I did."

Izaya rolled his eyes. He cupped the teen's face and brushed his cheek with his thumb. "Whatever he feels towards you is different than my emotions. I wasn't going to tell you for awhile, but now seems like a good time... Masaomi, I'm—"

"Psyche, why do you have to be so obnoxious? I was trying to sleep, you know." The three males turned around to see another Izaya lookalike stretching and yawning as he walked towards them.

Kida's mouth dropped. _How many are there?_

"What are still you doing here?" the real Izaya hissed.

The unknown man pushed Izaya aside to stand in front of the confused teen. His eyes were a vibrant red, even more striking than Izaya's ruby irises. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with crimson fabric lining the unbuttoned v-neck; it had holes, resembling a shoe with laces, but the string was absent. He tilted his head. "And who might you be?" His voice was icy, detached, as if he didn't care about the question he was asking.

"I-I'm Masaomi Kida."

The man's eyes lit up. A smirk the boy knew all too well spread across his face. "So, you're the one that Psyche can't stop rambling about. I don't find many things amusing, but the way these two fight over you is very entertaining. Psyche whines about wanting to meet you, and then Izaya scolds him, insisting that he doesn't share. I'm Hachimenroppi, by the way. I usually just go by Roppi. I'm the oldest. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kida-kun."

Kida looked to Izaya in disbelief. "H-how many brothers do you have?"

"Just these two," he responded quickly. He shooed Roppi away to return to his spot in front of the boy.

The oldest male cut in. "There are four Orihara brothers. Don't leave out Hibiya. He would be very upset to learn that you disregarded him; you know how he can get."

"Hibiya? Who's that?"

Izaya took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he looked at his two brothers coldly. "Get out of my apartment. You shouldn't be here, anyway. I told you that we'd meet at Hibiya's tonight."

Roppi walked towards the door, Psyche skipping in front of him. "Won't you bring Masaomi-kun, onii-san? He's so fun!"

"_Get out_," he repeated.

Psyche protested, wanting to say more, but Roppi dragged him out of the apartment and shut the door.

The informant placed a hand on his forehead, staring out the window. He couldn't believe that his brothers had been so careless. The only ones who knew about them were the Heiwajima brothers. They had never let their secret slip.

Kida seemed to read his thoughts. "Why do you keep them a secret? What's wrong with people knowing that you have brothers?"

"We are all in dangerous lines of business. If clients got an Orihara different from what they expected, bad things could happen. I might as well explain all of it to you, seeing as they won't leave you alone now… You see, we are all nearly exact replicas of each other, though only Hibiya and Roppi have the same mother. We all share a playboy father, from whom we owe our eerily similar appearances to. Hachimenroppi—Roppi—is the oldest. Stay away from him. He is cruel and sadistic, and hates everyone. I'm not even sure if he has a conscience; he uses any means necessary to get what he wants, and he's very good at it. You could easily get caught up in his lies and tricks."

"No offense, but you're kinda sadistic."

"Slightly, yes, but not to his extreme. I'm the second oldest. Then there's Psyche. He's only a few weeks younger than me, but he always acts like a child. He's relatively harmless; he can just get a bit rowdy sometimes—and annoying. My father had two brief affairs, but neither woman wanted me or Psyche, so my father and Roppi's mother took custody, and we fully joined the family. You see, the Oriharas value family above all else, so we never comment on coming from different mothers; as far as everyone is concerned, we are all brothers, and the sons of Hibiya and Roppi's legitimate parents. My mother loves Psyche the most, though he's not biologically her child. I think she just likes him because he's different—kinder than the rest of us. She's not overly fond of me, but she still cares." Izaya sighed. "Then there's Hibiya. He's the youngest, and simply awful. He's incredibly wealthy, and runs a successful company in America, but lives in Japan most of the time. Hibiya likes to think that he's some kind of king, living in a mansion with various servants to order around and girls hanging all over him."

Kida paused for a moment, trying to sort through all of the new information. "You said that they won't leave me alone now. What does that mean?"

When he turned to face the boy, Izaya's face was pale. "They want to share you."

"Share me? In what way?"

"It may be physically, romantically, or both. It depends on who you're with. This has happened before, actually. Psyche fell in love, and Roppi fell in lust. It didn't end well for anyone in that rectangle."

"Rectangle? Didn't they just have the same partner?"

Izaya cleared his throat. "You see, our family is not exactly…normal. We often tolerate things that others would see as unfit, or immoral. We are affectionate on a non-brotherly level. Well, actually, it's just me and Roppi that are like that. Hibiya generally isn't into anyone other than himself, and Psyche is too innocent to really be with anyone."

"I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."

"Roppi and I are intimate, on occasion."

Kida's eyes widened. "Oh…"

The raven moved closer, studying his face. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Well, you don't have the same mother, and you said that it's only on occasion, so I guess it's not too inappropriate."

The informant's smile was genuine. "I'm glad you feel that way, though I would've stopped at any point if you'd asked."

The teen raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why would my opinion matter?"

"It's because of what I was trying to tell you earlier." He moved closer and touched his face gently. "I'm in love with you, Masaomi," he said softly.

Kida's heart raced. _He's **in love** with me? How is that even possible for Izaya?_ "Y-you what?"

"Of course, I don't expect you to say it back; not until you sort out your feelings. But… I want us to be together."

"You want to _date_ me?"

"You could put it that way, yes."

"A-are you really Izaya?" he stuttered, not believing the confession. Izaya claimed to love all of humanity, not one in particular.

"Yes."

"How can I know for sure?"

Izaya considered this. "When you were with Psyche, how did you feel?"

"It was…different—not bad, but it wasn't like usual."

The raven smiled. "We've done this so many times that you know my movements. Allow me to prove that I'm the Izaya you know." He leaned in and kissed Kida.

The kiss was natural, as it always was. He pulled the man closer, comforted by the familiarity. Izaya had assured him on numerous occasions that their kissing was strictly platonic. Because of his words, he had grown to enjoy it without feeling embarrassed or awkward. Izaya's lips could relieve his stress—make him forget his worries for awhile. If he was upset, the man knew the words and touches that made him feel better.

Now understanding that it was never really platonic, he tangled his fingers in the raven's hair and kissed him with more ferocity. They'd been passionate and rough before, but never with the urgency that Kida felt now. When Izaya's hands slipped under his shirt to caress his sides, he groaned into his mouth—something that rarely ever happened between them. When it did, it was always Kida, and he felt incredibly embarrassed, while Izaya simply laughed and said that he was cute.

The older male swiftly lifted Kida off of the desk and sat down in his chair, positioning the boy in a straddling position on his lap. He pulled the teen closer and licked his neck. When he bit down, he heard a sharp inhale.

Kida felt a pleasant sucking sensation on his skin and moaned. This was completely new. Sure, Izaya sometimes kissed his neck or jaw, but the sucking was different; it was exciting, sexual—and he loved it. Teeth nibbled on his flesh, which would surely leave a mark, but all he could think of was the intense pleasure coursing through him.

Izaya detached his mouth to remove his and Kida's shirts. He grinded his hips against the blonde's erection and circled a nipple with his tongue.

The teen shivered. "I-Izaya," he gasped. "A-are we going to…"

Ceasing his ministrations, Izaya looked up at him with comforting eyes. "We'll only go as far as you're comfortable with. I won't push you. Though, if we continue in this direction, It will become…painful."

"Is it okay if we stop?" he inquired nervously. Izaya had said that he would respect his wishes, but he felt somewhat guilty for making him stop after the atmosphere had become so heated. "I mean, I don't want to be a tease…" He sat down on the man's thighs—away from his arousal—and bit his lip apprehensively.

The informant kissed his jaw and pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back. He laughed quietly. "You're not a tease, and we don't have to continue. The last thing I want is for you to feel forced into anything. I want to be with you in a way quite similar to how we've been for the past few months. The only difference is that everything I said was platonic will be considered romantic to both of us. I'm sorry for lying about my intentions, but I wanted you to become comfortable around me before I told you my true feelings. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm not upset—just surprised. But… I'm not sure how I feel about all of this. I need some time to think about changing our relationship. I enjoy everything that we do, but knowing that it means something changes things."

"I completely understand. You can take as much time as you need to sort out your emotions. In the meantime, we can do whatever you're comfortable with. I just enjoy being with you. Whether we're cuddling, holding hands, or sitting on opposite sides of the couch, I happy to be near you."

Kida pulled away and looked deeply into Izaya's eyes. His demeanor was completely uncharacteristic. For the past few months, the informant was kind and gentle, but he never considered that he would want to be in a relationship. He didn't even know that he could love one human on a level higher than the others. This was a side of the raven that he'd never seen. He was still a manipulative bastard, but he was different when he was around Kida. He smiled faintly. "I didn't know you were tsundere," he mumbled quietly.

Izaya laughed softly. "I suppose. I don't want to play games with you anymore, Masaomi. I love you."

The teen idly twirled the black hair in his fingers. "I think—no, I know… Ugh." He took a shaky breath. "I don't know if I love you, but I want to be with you, in the way that you described. I…want to be in a relationship—a romantic one."

The raven smiled and kissed him. "Well, now that you're committed to me, would you like to have dinner with my family tonight?"

"So soon? We _just_ became a couple."

"I was going to bring you along whether or not this ended with us being together. My brothers will be expecting you. I'm not overly fond of the idea of putting you in a room with all of them, but the alternative is much worse. They'd each track you down and corner you to get whatever they want, especially Roppi. Seriously, don't go near him. Just… Stay by my side tonight, okay?"

The other scenario certainly didn't sound pleasant. "Um… Okay."

Izaya smiled again. "Great. Let's get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Hibiya's house?" Kida scanned the vast grounds from Izaya's luxurious, black convertible. He wasn't even aware that the informant owned a vehicle.

"Yeah. He has a god complex—thinks he's better than everyone else. It's very annoying. Try not to lose your temper with him, though. If he thinks that someone is disrespecting him, he'll have them thrown out or locked in a room, regardless of anyone else's opinion. Obviously I won't let him hurt you, but try to be civil anyway."

Izaya gave the keys to a servant to park, and held out his arm.

"What?"

The raven smiled. "Take my arm."

Kida lifted his own arm, trying to figure out where he was supposed to hold Izaya's.

The informant's grin increased. He took the boy's hand in his and interlaced their fingers, noting the adorable blush that covered his cheeks as they entered the mansion. "Does this embarrass you?"

"No. It's just that we normally do this when we're alone," he responded faintly.

Izaya grasped the boy's chin with his free hand. He kissed him gently, lingering for a few moments before he pulled away.

Kida's cheeks burned red. "Why did you do that here?"

"We don't have to hide in front of my family. On the contrary, I want all of them to know that we're together, and that none of them can have you," he stated.

"Izaya-nii," a voice called out. "How nice of you to bring someone for us to play with. I assume this is the boy that you and Psyche won't stop talking about? It seems that Roppi has also taken a slight interest."

Masaomi turned to see another Izaya approaching. Seeing his royalty-like outfit, he guessed that this was the fourth brother. As he came closer, he immediately noticed that his eyes were golden-brown. He wore a long, white, dress-like shirt with a black long-sleeved undershirt, white gloves, and black and white striped pants, which Kida associated with horseback riding. He wore tall white boots with a small platform heel and a brown cape that reached the floor. To top it off, a brown, tiara-like crown adorned his head. He felt his new partner tighten his grip on his hand.

"Hello, Hibiya. This is Masaomi, my boyfriend." The teen's heart skipped a beat when he introduced him. "I will not be sharing him. The last time Roppi and Psyche tried to share, the poor kid was permanently traumatized."

The youngest Orihara brother shrugged. "Follow me to the dining room."

Izaya bit back the urge to tell him that he knew his way around his place, and led Kida through the castle-like house.

Hibiya glanced back briefly and smiled. He spoke as he walked. "Do you like my home, Masaomi-kun?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, you're welcome to stay over anytime. If you like this, you'll love my bedroom." He looked back over his shoulder a second time to wink at the boy.

The informant clenched his teeth. "Watch yourself, Hibiya."

"Are you insecure, I-za-ya-nii~? It sounds like you're worried that you might lose him to one of us," he taunted.

"I'm worried that he'll be captured and defiled by one of my indecent brothers…"

"Masaomi-kun!" two high-pitched voices said in unison. Kida felt arms wrap around him.

"Hey, Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan."

Izaya effortlessly pried them off. "Don't suffocate our guest."

"Sorry, Masaomi-kun," Mairu replied.

"Yeah, we're just excited to see you," Kururi added.

"Well, it's no surprise that two girls are happy to see me. I'm certainly happy to see such cute—" He was cut off by Izaya's forceful lips. He pushed the man away and frowned. "Don't do that so suddenly… And in front of them, too..."

"I was simply making a point, Masaomi."

He understood what he meant, and grabbed his neck reflexively, knowing that Izaya's affections earlier served the purpose to mark him as his own. The skin had bruised a deep purple; it would be completely noticeable, had Izaya not given him his coat. The collar was raised barely high enough to cover it. Wearing Izaya's coat was just another way for the man to mark his territory. It seemed as if the entire Orihara family was after him. It was both flattering and unnerving.

"Let's go," Hibiya said impatiently. "Everyone is waiting."

They entered a large, high-ceilinged room. A brown, western-style table sat in the middle of the white room. The tan seats had comfortable white cushions on them. He sat down next to Izaya at the rectangular table. Mairu sat in the next seat over, Kururi beside her. Roppi sat directly across from Kida, and Psyche sat opposite Izaya. Hibiya took the head of the table.

"Mother and Father are caught up in work tonight. It's just us," the host announced. Nods and words of acknowledgement were given in response.

Awhile into their delicious meal, Roppi spoke up. He rested the side of his face on his fist and smiled, which seemed to unnerve the others. Kida guessed that he didn't normally wear a grin. "So, Kida-kun, what do you think of us?"

The teen looked up from his meal to see all of the siblings staring at him. "What do you mean?"

"Who's your favorite? Who do you dislike the most? Which of us is the most attractive, obnoxious…?" he trailed off.

Kida cleared his throat. "Um… I'm dating Izaya now… So he's obviously my favorite. I don't really know you well enough to rank you in those categories."

"You could at least tell us who you think is the most attractive," he coaxed. "My siblings and I adore you too much to hold anything you say against you. You can just disregard the girls from this question." He held his hand up to halt complaints. "You wouldn't punish him for expressing an opinion, now, would you, Izaya?"

The raven continued to eat his meal. "He can say whatever he wants to say. He's with me, and finding one of you more attractive than me isn't going to change that. Not everyone is as shallow as you, Roppi."

"Well… You all kind of look the same to me…"

As he spoke, he examined his fingernails, clearly expressing his annoyance towards Kida's hesitance. "We're slightly different—mainly our eyes. C'mon, Kida-kun; don't make us wait."

Kida already had his answer. It was just a question of whether or not Izaya was actually okay with it. If they all had the perceptive skills the informant had, they'd know if he lied. He looked at each male, as if he was still deliberating. He stopped at a pair of striking eyes. "I guess… Roppi-san? It's mostly your eyes." The boy quickly glanced at Izaya; he didn't seem upset.

Crimson irises smoldered. "Well, I happen to find you adorable. There are lots of spare bedrooms upstairs if you wa—"

"Enough!" Izaya yelled. All eyes turned to him as he stood up and gestured to Kida. "Masaomi is _mine_. Not a single one of you is going to lay a hand on him. You should all know by now that I don't share anything. Masaomi belongs to me, and no one else."

The blonde balled his fists. "Stop treating me as your possession! We've been dating for, like, five hours. I'm your boyfriend, not a trophy. I don't want to be with you if this is how you're going behave." He stood up and looked around. "I need some air." He walked towards the doors that he'd been led through earlier.

"I'll come with you."

"No!" He spun around and glared at the concerned informant.

"Masaomi, I don't consider you to be my possession. I love you. Can't we talk about this?"

"_Love_? Do you even understand what love is? I don't think you do. Leave me alone!" He ran out of the room without looking back.

"Nice job, little brother," Roppi mocked.

"Shut it."

"Um, does Masaomi-kun know where the exit is?" Psyche asked.

Three brothers smiled, and a fourth tensed. "I will find him," Izaya said carefully.

"But, Izaya, didn't he say that he wanted you to leave him alone?"

"He's lost and confused. He needs me right now."

"I wouldn't mind comforting him." Roppi stood and sauntered towards the doors. "Let the game begin."

* * *

Kida ran as fast as he could through the halls, not caring where he was headed. Once he was completely lost, he sat down on some nearby stairs. The house was huge; he needed a map to navigate it. He gasped for air, realizing that he had no idea where to go. He could stay put and wait for Izaya to find him, but he was still angry with the informant. He had no right to label him as a possession in front of his family. If he was going to date someone, he wanted to be friends with their family members, not enemies. As he thought of what to do, he recalled the conversation from a few minutes ago. Roppi had said something about spare bedrooms. He wondered if each boy had his own room at the house.

The blonde reached the second floor and wandered around, hoping to stumble upon something. So far, all of the rooms had been locked—except for the bathrooms. He reached a dead end and looked around. On his right, a black 'I' decorated a white door. On his left, a red "R" decorated a white door. _Izaya and Roppi?_ Kida thought. He looked at each door, trying to decide which room to enter. _If everyone goes looking for me—which I'm sure they will—they'll each probably check their rooms…_ _I should go to Izaya's room… But going into Roppi's would piss him off…_

"Masaomi?" a voice called from downstairs.

"Masaomi-kun, where are you?" another yelled.

That confirmed his belief that they all went on a search. He heard footsteps on the stairs and frantically dashed into the room on his left. After closing the door, he squinted his eyes, waiting for them to adjust, knowing that turning the light on would signal his presence. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the western-style bed—he wondered if all of the Orihara's used this kind of furniture. His breath caught when he heard footsteps outside the door.

"Masaomi? Please come out. I'm really sorry. Let's talk about this. Are you in my room?"

Kida was torn. Izaya was in the hallway, genuinely concerned about him, yet he was hiding out in his older brother's room—the one he was supposed to stay away from at all costs. Izaya had called Roppi cruel and sadistic, which was a lot coming from the informant. He held his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, concealing his quiet sobs as the footsteps faded away.

The sound reappeared, and he prepared himself for the worst. He saw the door open and a figure slip inside, not bothering to turn on the light. The man sat beside him. "Izaya can be an idiot sometimes. He's not as self-obsessed as Hibiya, but he has a way of making people feel like they're nothing. Humans are just pawns to him. Humanity is overrated, anyway." He noticed the boy shaking. "Are you afraid of me?"

Kida hid his face again. "Izaya said that you're a sadist, and that you'll do anything to get what you want."

"That's completely true." He gently pushed the boy onto his back and crawled on top of him. "Would it help if I told you what I was doing?" He didn't wait for a response. "Right now, you're angry at Izaya. You want a distraction. I'm happy to provide that for you. Has Izaya told you about what he and I do in our spare time? Or how we handle new romantic and sexual partners?"

"He said you two are intimate. And yeah, I heard that you and Psyche…shared someone."

"It's not uncommon in our family. Though Hibiya and Psyche aren't very supportive of our _activities_ together, we all agree that sharing is good, for the most part. Izaya has a distorted view, but I'm sure he'll come around." He paused to kiss the boy's cheek. "Do you want me to distract you?"

The teen's pulse raced and his breaths grew shallow. He'd never been with a man before. "Y-yes."

"I assume you're a virgin, at least in this sense, so I'll be gentle this time. How exciting that I get to be your first, Kida-kun."

"You can...call me by my first name."

The man's crimson eyes shone in the darkness. "Masaomi," he purred. He lowered himself over Kida and breathed hot air onto his lips. He closed the space between their faces and kissed him softly, urging him to follow his lead. After he did, he slid his tongue across the blonde's lip, asking him to open his mouth.

The teen complied, crying out in surprise at the forcefulness of his tongue. Roppi broke their attachment to remove Kida's shirt. As he undid the boy's pants, he heard a strange noise. He looked up to see tears streaming down his cheeks. "Eh? Why are you crying?"

"I just… I wanted…Izaya to be my first."

The older male sighed impatiently. Unlike his older brother, he absolutely despised humans. Emotional fits were just one thing he hated about the species. "You didn't even know you liked him until a few hours ago, right? Why have you decided that already?"

"I…don't know… But it's what I want."

"Alright, I have an idea. I'll distract you for a bit without going very far, and we can pick up where we left off after you've been with Izaya. Does that sound good?"

The teen nodded. "Okay."

"Let's just kiss for now."

Their lips connected, and Kida knotted his hands in the black hair, pulling him closer. Though they both agreed not to do anything, Roppi was moving his lower half, unintentionally brushing against the boy's erection. The teen bucked his hips up, finally getting the attention he needed.

"R-Roppi-san, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Then let's not delay."

Both males froze. The voice had come from the doorway. A slender man leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"I-Izaya!"

Roppi pinned the boy's wrists down when he tried to sit up. "Hey there, little brother. Masaomi and I were just talking about you. Seeing that it's been awhile, maybe we could all have some fun together, hm?"

Izaya didn't flinch. "No. Get off of him. I'm taking him home."

The older male didn't care to put up a fight. He sluggishly got to his feet. "Tch. So annoying. Just go."

The informant stood up with the teen in his arms and left the room, not bothering to say goodbye to his older brother. He entered his own room and locked the door behind them. Izaya flicked the lights on and placed Kida on his bed.

The blonde nervously played with his fingers. He bowed his head as if he was waiting to be scolded. "I'm sorry for being with him. You told me not to, but I did it anyway."

Izaya sat next to him, leaning against the wall, and combed through the golden hair. "You were angry and confused. I don't blame you for going after him. I'm in the wrong here. I shouldn't have said those things. I've never…been in love; dealing with these new feelings has proved to be very difficult. My greatest fear is losing you, yet I'm the one driving you away."

"You're serious?" He lifted his head and wiped the remaining tears away. "You actually love me? More than other humans?"

The older male tilted his head. "Do you think I'm lying?"

"No… I just find it hard to believe. You never let your guard down for anyone, but you're opening up to me so readily. It's not something I'm used to."

"You believe me now?"

"Yes." He settled between the raven's legs and sunk into his chest. This was where he was most comfortable. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Izaya's legs on either side of him were a barrier between him and the rest of the world; he was soothed by the steady breathing from the rising and falling chest behind him; when strong arms wrapped around his waist, he felt as if nothing could ever hurt him. He laid his head back against the informant's shoulder and closed his eyes. He organized his thoughts into a single phrase. "I feel safe with you."

Izaya held him close and rested his head on top of the boy's. "I'll always protect you."

"What I said before… I didn't mean it. I want us to be together."

"Yes, I know."

Kida took a deep breath. "Are you upset that I haven't said that I love you?"

"No. There's no rush for you to figure out your feelings. As I said before, I'm content whenever I'm with you. Don't feel pressured to say or do anything you aren't comfortable with."

The teen nuzzled into the informant's neck. "You're the perfect boyfriend." He rolled the word on his tongue, delighting in the way it tasted and sounded. _Boyfriend_. Izaya was his _boyfriend_.

Izaya chuckled. "Why? Because I'm not pressuring you to say something you don't mean or do something that makes you uncomfortable? I think that just makes me a decent person."

Kida rolled his eyes. "Or~ you could not argue and simply accept the compliment."

"Thank you," he said deliberately.

The teen shifted to look up at him. "Is it alright that we're still in here? Won't your siblings be worried that they still haven't found me?"

"Nah, Roppi will tell them that I found you. Actually…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "They're probably listening through the door."

Kida matched his volume. "What are they trying to hear? I mean, what's so interesting about us talking about our relationship? We're just in here alone, sitting on your bed and—Oh…" He stopped speaking.

"Yep. They think we're going to have sex."

"A-are we?"

"Only if you want to. I doubt you'd feel comfortable with people listening, though."

"Yeah… Can we kiss?"

Izaya smiled, returning his voice to a normal volume. "I'll kiss you as much as you'd like…wherever you'd like." He winked and pecked the tip of the boy's nose. "Let's have a bit of fun, ne? Give them a lesson in privacy?" he suggested quietly.

Kida agreed. "Kiss me everywhere." He wasn't sure whether or not Izaya planned to actually play it out, but he really wanted to be kissed. It wasn't that he was aroused; kissing the informant was comforting, as it always had been. Thankfully, the raven understood that it was an actual request. He lowered the boy onto his back and kissed his neck. _Close enough_, he thought, combing through the obsidian hair and shutting his eyes. "Izaya," he moaned. "Use your teeth."

The older male complied, nipping and pulling at the skin. After leaving a dark mark, he moved back. "Masaomi, I have a request."

"Hm?"

"You see, I have a specific fetish that I've always wanted to try out. It involves knives and blood. Are you okay with that?"

Kida's eyes widened. Izaya shook his head, silently explaining that it was part of their joke, and the teen relaxed. "I don't know… It sounds painful."

"That's the whole point, darling. I enjoy inflicting pain on others. Won't you fulfill my fantasy?"

The raven was so flawless in his lies that the teen almost believed him. He reminded himself that it was an act, and continued on. "Well, alright. If that's what you want, we can do it."

"This will be so much fun," he said happily. He produced a blade from his pocket and flicked it open dramatically, so it made a distinct noise. Not wanting to scare the boy, he hastily returned it to his pocket. "Let's get started, shall we? Flip onto your stomach."

"O-okay." He obeyed, but was pushed back down before he could fully turn over.

The informant leaned down to his ear. "This will work better if we can see each other's expressions." Izaya straightened out again, and then used his finger to trace a quick line across his clothed abdomen.

Kida cried out. "Ah! It hurts!"

"Does it? Let's go a bit deeper, then." He dragged his finger across the teen's chest.

He made a choking sound. "I-Izaya, I don't like this. I want to stop." He held the man's free hand, assuring him that it was part of the hoax.

"But your blood is such a beautiful color."

"Please," he begged. "Please stop. This really hurts."

"I told you what I was going to do, Masaomi. You can't back out now that we've started. I can't stop now that we've begun."

"No!" he yelled.

"Hush. If you don't behave, I'll be forced to use a gag."

Kida lowered his voice, knowing that the eavesdroppers outside would have to strain to hear. "Don't do this."

"I'm not sure if I got my point across earlier… Maybe I should carve my name into you. That way, everyone will know who you belong to." He gently placed a hand over the blonde's mouth, waiting for approval before pressing down. "It will be like a tattoo." He slowly used a finger to write his name on Kida's abdomen.

The boy screamed, his voice mostly muffled by the hand, but still clearly audible to anyone on the other side of the door.

Izaya heard the sound of someone picking the lock. He touched a finger to his lips and removed his hand from the teen's mouth. He smiled. "Here comes the fun part," he whispered. The informant sat against the wall and pulled Kida into his lap. He kissed the boy gently, smiling at their work.

The door swung open, and all of Izaya's siblings came tumbling into the room, yelling '_stop'_ and '_don't hurt him_.' The couple looked at the confused Oriharas and smiled.

Kida sighed, idly playing with Izaya's silky hair. "I really wish that your siblings could respect our privacy. I mean, can't I kiss my boyfriend without the nagging feeling that there are people listening?"

The five intruders—minus Roppi—blushed heatedly. "That was a mean joke, Onii-san," Psyche whined.

Roppi looked at them with a condemning frown. "You two are just weird. This was a waste of time."

Hibiya crossed his arms. "You were just as scared as we were, Roppi-nii."

The eldest boy put his hands on his hips. "Tch. I know Izaya; it was obvious that it was a joke. Did you really think that he wouldn't figure out that we were all out there?"

Kida noticed the power struggle between the two fully biological brothers. "What makes you think that you know Izaya-nii better than us?"

Roppi turned his attention to Izaya and scanned his body with an obvious gesture. He licked his lips. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

The blonde moved one of the raven's hands to his waist, and firmly held the other between his trembling hands. He snuggled closer against him and glared at the crimson-eyed man. When Roppi had looked at Izaya—lust gleaming in his eyes—an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness surged through him. He didn't want him to be near Izaya.

Izaya bent his head to whisper, "Do you want to go back to my place? We aren't obligated to stay here."

Kida glanced at the five intruders, and then returned his attention to the informant. "Will they be mad?"

"Hibiya might, but you don't need to be concerned about him."

"I want to leave."

The informant released the boy to exit the bed. He pulled Kida to his feet, threw an arm around him, and walked out of the crowded room. "Thank you for your hospitality, Hibiya."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I forgot to mention this at the beginning (I'm going back to add it now) but there is mention of self-injury and rape in this story. I won't write about it happening, but characters will talk about it—just a warning that they could be triggers. Also, a character is currently struggling with an eating disorder._

* * *

Kida stared into ruby eyes, breathless. His heart raced as he slipped his hand into the raven's, interlacing their fingers. "Izaya... I'm ready."

The informant kissed his cheek. "It's only been a week… Are you sure? There's no rush."

"I never expected," Kida said, lips curling upwards, "you to be so hesitant about this. I figured you to be the kind of person to just bend me over on your desk and take me."

Izaya grinned. "Trust me; that's exactly what I want to do." His smile softened, and he cupped the boy's face. "But not at the expense of making you uncomfortable. I've been holding back for quite a long time; I can control my urges awhile longer."

"How long?"

"Sexually or romantically?"

Kida averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Both."

The informant hesitated. "Masaomi, you really don't want to know the truth."

He wrinkled his nose. "Yes, I do."

"You'll hate me," he said in a small voice—strange for Izaya.

The teen was silent for a moment. "I've hated you before. I got over it."

He sighed. "This will be a lengthy tale."

"I want to know."

Izaya nodded. "Well, since you were the leader of the Yellow Scarves, I'd been carefully watching your actions for a few months before I actually introduced myself. In that time, I realized there was much more to you than I'd originally thought. You weren't like other Shoguns—keeping your gang from using unnecessary violence, calculating moves equivalent to an experienced gangster, and hiding under a guise of flirtation and a carefree attitude around your peers. That intrigued me. Most humans at that age aren't nearly as intelligent and mature as you." He spun the teen around and leaned against the wall, pulling the boy's back to his chest. He knew that Kida was most at ease in this position. If he intended to explain what really happened, he needed to place him in a comfortable environment. Kida wouldn't like his next words.

"I knew that I needed an excuse to get close to you. If I simply approached you, offering information, the talented Shogun would be suspicious. So... I used Saki as means to gain your trust." As expected, the boy tensed. He kissed his temple and joined their hands. "You started dating far sooner than I'd anticipated, and I was upset by it. I thought about you all the time, especially when you were with Saki. I was experiencing new feelings, and the foreignness of them began to make me uncomfortable. I sought Saki's opinion—she has a far greater understanding of emotions, and I figured that she could tell me what was wrong. She said that I was jealous—that I liked you in a romantic sense. I denied this immediately, of course, but she made the interesting point that I'd never wanted anyone in that way, so I didn't know what it felt like. I thought that over for days until I finally realized that she was right. I..." His voice caught. He had to speak carefully; this was an emotional conversation for Kida—he was explaining why and how he destroyed his life.

"I couldn't take it anymore. But each time I thought about having Saki break up with you, I was led to the outcome of you either trying to win her back, or mourning the loss of your first girlfriend. That's when I realized that you weren't in love with her. There was something in the way you acted around her that was...off. I knew then that I had to make you aware of this. So... I told Saki to purposefully be captured by the Blue Squares. I can't... I can't even begin to describe how absolutely excruciating it was to know how scared and lost you were. You didn't save her, and you realized that you never loved her. The self-loathing you felt was my doing, and I was pained to know that, yet I was forced to portray apathy for your emotions and excitement for my victorious plan. After that, I watched you from afar, as I had in the past. I waited for you to come back, but you didn't act as I'd expected. You left the Yellow Scarves behind and tried to live a normal life, never facing what happened—burying it deep inside. When you became attached to that Anri girl, I was jealous all over again, and it was worse this time—I didn't have control over her." Kida whimpered, and he released his unintentionally tight grip on his hand. He petted the boy's golden hair instead.

"I stepped in, making it seem like a chance encounter. Your friend created the Dollars, and I finally saw my opening, my chance to get you back. You finally began to act according to my expectations. You came to me, asking for information, and I gave it to you without charge. I reeled you in once again, slowly earning your trust as you worked your way up to officially being my employee." Izaya soothingly dragged his fingers up and down Kida's forearm.

The informant's voice softened as he recalled the past. "I grew more fond of you as the days passed, finding it increasingly difficult to disguise my feelings. After about two months of you working for me, I made a joke. You...smiled at me, genuinely. Call me cheesy but, in that moment, I fell in love. Every day following that, I yearned to see you smile again. Whenever you did, a feeling of pure joy overwhelmed me. One day, I felt the urge to touch you, so I brushed through your hair. You didn't flinch away, and I was happy. Well, you know what happened after that: hair petting turned into hand holding; hand holding eventually turned into watching movies together—my arm around you and your head on my shoulder. Late nights at my office grew more frequent, and I offered you my bed, while I slept on the couch. I must say, I was surprised when you asked if I wanted to stay in the bed with you. When you..." Izaya blushed—grateful that Kida couldn't see his face in their position.

"When you removed your shirt, I saw how much you'd grown over the years. You weren't in middle school anymore; you'd filled out—were no longer small and lanky. You're 17—a young man who had become masculine and _sexy_. I developed a physical attraction towards you, and my urges were nearly impossible to conceal. I may speak as though I'm above other humans, but I still have emotions and...needs. Being around you made me very cognizant of them. Another month passed, and you decided to shower here. You sat on my desk without a shirt on, watching me work..." He cleared his throat. "I slipped up; I thought it was an invitation. I was shocked, to say the least, when you were confused by my actions." Izaya smiled. "You know, I take pride in my ability to talk my way out of situations. I didn't think you'd buy my explanation of how I considered kissing to be platonic."

Kida chuckled. "I remember that. I wouldn't have accepted that from anyone else, but you aren't like everyone else. I didn't really consider you to be a person who dated and had sex, but you still have a natural human curiosity for physical contact. I figured that you wanted to know what it was like, and we already cuddled and even slept together platonically, so I assumed that kissing was the same to you."

"Did you think I did that with other people?"

"Well... I didn't really want to know. I guess I was like you in not understanding that I was jealous—or could be if I found out that you had. Have you?" Kida asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"As you said, I'm not one to date, but I also wanted to have the experience of intimacy—and I have hormones, like everyone else. I hate being vulnerable around anyone, so I didn't see having that kind of physical contact practical. When I was fifteen, Roppi kept asking me all these questions about intimacy and which gender I preferred. I admitted that I wished for it and, well, he offered himself as a fulfillment of my fantasies. He said that it was alright because we were only half brothers, so I agreed."

"And you just _let him_ be on top? That's hard to believe. Even at that age, I can't see you willingly submit to anyone."

"I didn't. He said that he understood my confusion in sexual preference and what I like, so we did both. After awhile, though, it was more frequently him that acted as the dominant role. He hates being on the bottom even more than I do... And he's really good at seducing me..."

"Roppi is the only person you've been with? I mean, I've heard rumors that lovers of yours have called you a 'god in bed,'" he said in a playful tone, hiding his fearfulness of the possible answer.

Izaya smiled. "Yeah, random people here and there; I picked up a few moves. There was one time with Psyche, but he didn't like it—he's weird, I know—so that was the extent of it. Hibiya wanted to top once, but I refuse to submit to anyone but Roppi." Izaya noticed the teen sigh silently, and laughed in response. "Yes, that also applies to you."

Kida turned around to look at the raven. "Are you still going to do _those things_ with him?"

The informant stroked the younger male's back. "You are the only one I want sexually and romantically. I ceased my involvement with Roppi—and everyone else—shortly after you met Anri. I tried to use him as a distraction, but that failed miserably. When he didn't help, I sought out intimacy from others… But I realized after a few months that no amount of sexual release could take away my feelings towards you." He kissed the teen briefly. "Now you know everything." Izaya paused. "That was kind of a mood killer," he muttered.

"What do you mean? Learning about what really happened with Saki was…interesting, and that stuff about your past was informative, but..." Kida removed his shirt and placed the man's hands on his hips. "Hearing you explain when and how you became attracted to me—calling me sexy—saying that I constantly turned you on… You got me all worked up."

Izaya ran his hands along the smooth skin on his sides. "You're sure?"

"Yes! Now stop asking and do something already."

"As you wish, my love." The informant pulled him closer and kissed his neck. He nibbled on the skin and groped his ass. When Kida squeaked from the action, he laughed silently, breathing cool air onto his collarbone.

Kida shivered. "Izaya," he whined, "don't tease me."

"I was setting the mood. Someone's a bit too frustrated for foreplay, hm?"

"That's not what I meant," he muttered.

"That's exactly what you meant." He dropped the boy onto his back and unbuckled his pants. Kida raised his hips to let him take off the jeans and boxers. Izaya sat back on his heels and whistled. "You take care of yourself. Do you always shave?"

Pink dusted Kida's cheeks as he used his arms to cover himself up.

Izaya gently removed the arms. He touched his lips to his navel and trailed kisses up to his mouth. "Don't hide from me."

"Then don't look at me in that way."

Izaya smiled. "In what way? In admiration? With lust? I like your body; there's no need to be self-conscious."

Kida pulled him down and traced patterns on his torso. "Your body is the one that should be admired. You're more muscular than I thought you'd be."

"You've seen me without a shirt."

"Yeah, but I never really paid attention. Up close, I can see—feel—how toned you are."

"Well, my job requires agility and physical strength. I work out."

The blonde giggled. "Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?"

Izaya unclothed his lower half. "I don't need one. I already have you in my bed," he purred.

Kida looked at Izaya's naked body and widened his eyes. He immediately looked away, trying to conceal his expression, but not before the informant saw. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." He affectionately tapped his nose.

"It's not that…"

"Hm? Please enlighten me."

"It's, um… Y-you're just—I d-didn't expect… Um," Kida stuttered, not sure how to go about wording his shock of how _incredibly big_ Izaya was.

The raven grinned, understanding. "Don't worry; I'll prepare you first. It won't hurt too badly."

He nodded. "Okay—just hurry up." His arousal was throbbing with need. He knew he wouldn't last long, given his inexperience, and he felt an overwhelming need to release.

Izaya grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand's drawer and coated his fingers. Watching the boy's reaction, he slowly inserted one finger. After it was completely in, he added another and began to gently stretch him.

Kida tried to restrain himself from squirming around when he felt the first finger. It was more uncomfortable than he'd expected. When another entered, he squeezed his eyes shut and grunted in pain. "Izaya, it hurts," he whined.

"Yeah, I know. It'll feel better soon."

In that moment, the raven brushed against a sensitive spot inside him. The teen gasped and arched off the bed. "There," he breathed. "That feels…really good." Izaya continued to move his fingers in the same way. A few seconds later, Kida couldn't hold it in any longer, and released onto his stomach. The older male hit the same place again a few times, and his member stiffened.

"Well, it seems that we're ready to go." He grabbed the lube again and thoroughly coated his length. He spread the blonde's legs and gradually entered him, knowing that he was in pain. "Try to relax." When Kida clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes watering, he leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry," he soothed. "It won't hurt for much longer." Once he was fully inside, he looked to the boy for approval. "I'll only move when you're ready."

Kida placed a hand on the older male's shoulder. The pain was searing, and he felt as though he'd be ripped apart, but he knew that Izaya would be gentle. He looked at the man and took a deep breath. "Ok," he said, his voice strained. "Go ahead."

Izaya nodded. "I'll be slow at first." He picked up a decent pace, carefully angling his hips to avoid any unnecessary pain. He sped up after a few minutes, noticing that the boy had mostly gotten used to him. He pumped the blonde's erection in time with his thrusts, adding some pleasure.

Kida's eyes flew open, and he dug his nails into the raven's shoulder. "Th-there. Again… You hit it… again," he said, panting. He had adjusted to the man's size, and was now able to feel the gratification that normally came with the act. He moaned loudly. "Nnngh. So…good."

The informant nibbled on his earlobe and sped up. "You're so tight. I won't last very long." Masaomi let out a moan that shot straight to his dick. The blonde released a second time. Feeling his member being tightly squeezed from the boy's climax, he knew was getting close. "Inside or outside?" he asked. "Hah—choose quickly."

He raked his brain for what the man was asking, but was unable to comprehend the words. "What?"

_Of course he doesn't know. He's a virgin—an exhausted, dazed virgin._ With one final, hard thrust, he pulled out, spilling onto the boy's stomach. When he collected himself, holding onto Kida's knees, he said, "I meant, do you want me to come inside? For future reference, which would you prefer?"

Still trying to catch his breath—still in a trance-like state—he replied, "I, um, I don't know."

"I see… We'll talk about next time. Anyway, was that good for you?"

Masaomi smiled at the hint of insecurity in his tone. "Amazing. You?"

The older male also grinned. "The best I've ever had." He flopped down next to the boy and grabbed his hand.

"Don't lie for my sake."

"_Lie_? You really think that I've enjoyed sex more with anyone other than you?" He laughed quietly. "Masaomi, I've been imagining this for months, and it lived up to my expectations. You have no idea what those beautiful noises you make do to me, an—"

"Okay!" Kida flushed. "I get it…"

Izaya kissed his cheek. "Why don't you go clean up? I'll take a shower once you're done." He got up on one elbow and scanned the small body. "You need it sooner."

Red colored his neck and face. "Well… Um, you could always…get in with me…"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's a marvelous idea." He scooped up the younger male, not without protest, and carried him into the bathroom, and then the shower.

Everything about Izaya's apartment was luxurious, especially his bathroom. It was nearly as large as the bedroom, with a black, porcelain bathtub—which mirrored the color and material of the sink and toilet. The walls were gold, along with the other décor. Black and gold tile decorated a glass-door shower that rivaled the size of Kida's entire bathroom.

Kida was placed in the shower and shoved into the wall. He heard the water turn on as Izaya grasped his head and kissed him roughly, waiting patiently for the boy to slowly part his lips and accept the sudden gesture. He immediately felt a tongue glide across his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to allow the man in. The blonde was yanked forward through the stream of warm water. It hit his shoulders and the back of his head, streaming down his back and dirtied stomach.

Not breaking the kiss, the informant grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather the boy. Masaomi moaned as nimble hands caressed his skin, feeling all of his body. When the cum was cleaned off, an arm wrapped around his waist to hold their bodies together. Kida blushed, not able to hide his erection because it was pressed against the man. He reddened further when he felt a smirk—undoubtedly because of his arousal—against his lips.

Izaya licked the blonde's ear. "Shall I show off my strength?"

"Sure?"

"Jump on me."

"… What?"

"You won't knock me over; I'll catch you." Kida didn't move. With an impatient sigh, the raven clutched the back of the boy's legs. "Just grab my shoulders." The teen complied, and held tighter when he was lifted into the air. "Wrap your legs around me."

"Izaya I don't know about this…" he said nervously. He knew what Izaya intended to do, and it seemed like a position that would leave both of them very sore.

The older male snickered. "It won't hurt much more than earlier. I told you that I want to show off my strength, right? I won't drop you or throw out my back. Trust me; this will be great."

Kida nodded. "I trust you."

Izaya grabbed the boy's upper thighs, holding them firmly against his body, and plunged inside completely.

Masaomi screamed and shuddered. "I-Izaya, it hurts."

"Ah, this position lets me get in a bit deeper, so it'll be somewhat painful at first. We just had sex, though, so you aren't too tight."

The blonde threw his head back and groaned as the elder male thrusted in and hit his prostate. He dug his nails into the man's back and hid his face in the crook of his neck, panting and groaning. "Hah… Nnghh—s-so good," he breathed.

Izaya picked up the pace, trying his best not to bounce the boy—which would result in back problems for days. He angled his hips slightly to hit deeper, and both male's breathing hitched in pleasure. Kida came with a loud cry, his release washed away by the water.

"Masaomi, can I come inside this time since we can clean it up right away?"

"Yeah," he mumbled faintly, still coming down.

After a few minutes, Izaya finished, spilling inside the boy. Feeling the hot liquid fill him, Kida climaxed again, barely keeping his hold on the man's shoulders.

Izaya lifted the boy off of him and placed him on his feet. Exhausted, the blonde leaned against his lover, letting him support his weight. As he caught his breath, the informant washed away the white fluid tricking down the teen's thigh.

Izaya kissed him and smiled. "We have to do that again very soon."

* * *

_Thanks for the support, guys! Your reviews and messages are really encouraging. I'm really excited about this story. I'm having a lot of fun with it. _

_See you soon :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Kida opened and closed his hand nervously. He and Izaya were a couple now, but he wasn't sure whether or not it was a secret. He was comfortable when Izaya held his hand. They'd been doing little things like that for months in private, and he wondered if they could do it around others now.

Izaya glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye and grinned. He caught Kida's hand and linked their fingers together. "No, it's not a secret, and yes, we can be affectionate in public."

The teen didn't question how Izaya knew his thoughts; the informant was skilled in understanding human behavior. From Izaya's perspective, his emotions were probably written across his face in bold letters. He looked around to see people staring at the couple. The blonde quickly bowed his head and blushed in embarrassment. "Everyone is looking at us," he mumbled.

"Of course they are. I turn heads when I'm alone. They must be surprised to see a man infamous for his dangerous lifestyle and cold personality holding hands with an innocent-looking teenage boy."

"Well—" Kida tripped and fell forward.

Izaya gracefully caught him by the waist. "You're so clumsy, Masaomi~" he teased.

Blood rushed to his cheeks. "Izaya… Let me go."

The informant pulled him up until their lips were nearly touching. "Why should we care what they think of us?" With that, he closed the space between their faces and kissed him. Gasps and whispers resounded at the display. Izaya ignored them, deepening the kiss and placing a hand on the small of the boy's back.

Kida reflexively grabbed the man's shoulders. He melted into his arms, completely forgetting about everyone watching.

Izaya brought his lips to the teen's ear. "We're being followed," he said quietly.

"W-what?"

"That's why I kissed you; I needed to see if they stopped further than the rest. People trail me all the time; I'm used to it. I want you to stay by my side. Don't let go of my hand. I'm going to give you a knife just in case."

Kida nodded. "Okay," he replied shakily. He felt a hand brush against his thigh. When it was gone, an object was left in his front pocket. Izaya let go of him, only to take hold of his hand.

"If you act like something is wrong, it will give us away. Talk to me normally until we lose them."

"_Them_? Who's following us?"

"Two men. They're mobsters whose boss is unhappy with me. It's a pity that they chose today to do this. I wanted to walk around the park; it's nice out." Izaya suddenly yanked Kida towards him. Seconds later, a vending machine flew past the spot where the boy had previously been. "This is fantastic!"

"Izaayaaaa-kuuun!" a voice yelled.

Kida looked at him with a confused expression. "What's good about Shizuo trying to kill you?"

"Firstly, he scared those two mobsters away. Secondly, he won't hurt you—probably."

"Wait… Are you going to use me as a shield?"

"Not exactly." He pushed the teen into an alley and pinned him to a wall. He kissed him ravenously, not letting the boy waste time with questions.

The blonde slowly accepted the action and twined his arms around the informant's neck, knowing that he should follow the man's lead in whatever he did in the given situation. Footsteps echoed from the front of the alley; heavy breathing from the same direction entered his ears. When he tried to look that way, Izaya shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth and pressed his body against him, restraining his movements. He groaned with abandon when Izaya's pelvis gyrated against his.

"If you think I'm going to leave out of embarrassment, you're wrong, flea."

Izaya smiled against Kida's lips before turning to look at Shizuo. "Don't make everything about you, Shizu-chan. I was simply overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him; it couldn't be helped."

"You're disgusting," he scoffed. "This kid—"

"Actually, Masaomi is seventeen; he's the legal age of consent in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku."

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to him."

"I take Masaomi's wants and needs into careful consideration. I don't _do whatever I want_. He happens to be my boyfriend. To answer your follow-up questions: no, he has not been forced into this relationship, no, I am not physically or emotionally abusing him, and yes… We are exclusive. Better luck next time, Shizu-chan."

Kida noticed the older blonde tense at the last statement. His possessive tendencies overwhelmed him again. He turned the informant's head. "I believe that we were busy." He kissed the man hungrily, putting on a display for the bystander.

Izaya knew exactly what was going on. He decided to kill two birds with one stone: kiss Masaomi and annoy Shizuo. His hand snuck up the boy's shirt and caressed his side. He moved down to the blonde's neck and nipped his throat.

The teen's arousal needed to be touched. If they kept this up, it would grow painful, and he didn't want to do anything other than kiss in a dirty alley. "I-Izaya, stop."

He licked the skin. "Hm? Why?"

"Just… Stop."

"Hey, flea, he said to stop." Suddenly, Shizuo was directly next to them.

Kida grabbed Izaya reflexively—not concerned for his safety, but Izaya's. His efforts were futile, and he watched in horror as the large man punched Izaya, and he went flying, landing on the ground a few meters away.

"I guess he does care about you, kid. If he'd ducked that, I could've hit you."

The teen didn't hear him. He rushed to where the informant lay and dropped to his knees. "Izaya!" He shook the motionless man. "Izaya, wake up!" Tears ran down his cheeks. Not many people who were punched in the head by Shizuo Heiwajima lived to tell the tale. "No," he croaked. "You can't die." He clutched Izaya's coat with trembling hands. Almost inaudibly, he said, "I don't want to be without you."

Izaya sat up. "Well, it's nice to know you care."

Kida embraced him, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. "I was so scared… A-are you okay?"

He wrapped an arm around the boy. "There, there; it's alright. I bundled up my hood and used it as a sort of cushion. I'm not too hurt."

After hearing confirmation of Izaya's health, the teen got to his feet glowered at Shizuo. "If you ever hurt him again, I'll send every member of my gang on you."

The man removed his sunglasses and examined the boy. "You're the leader of the Yellow Scarves, aren't you?" He returned the lenses to his face. "Well, Kida-kun, I'm sure your _boyfriend_ will tell you that your threat is meaningless. I can take on all of them easily."

"I believe it is my turn to deal out a threat, protozoan." Izaya's voice lowered as he also stood. "If you lay one finger on Masaomi, I will kill you—excruciatingly."

The older blonde scoffed. "Why would I do anything to him?"

The informant kissed his partner's cheek. "You already know the answer to that. Don't involve him in your pathetic pining."

Shizuo huffed. He spun on his heel and left the couple alone.

"What was that about?"

"Hm? You know that Shizu-chan constantly chases me."

"No. I mean about his pining?"

Despite his injury, Izaya seemed fine. He sighed deeply and petted Kida's hair. "He's in love with me. He's felt that way since high school, and although I will never return his feelings, he refuses to give up. Maybe our relationship will finally make him realize that his fantasies will never materialize. It's doubtful, though; the protozoan can't be swayed by reason."

"Why does everyone have to be attracted to you?" Kida mumbled.

The raven grinned. "It's not as if you have competition. As you implied, I am almost constantly under the romantic pursuit of many individuals. Keep in mind, I did not chose a single one of them; I sought you out and worked hard to win you over, waiting for months for the right time to confess to you."

"I guess…"

They exited the alley. "Were you hoping to make-out again in public? If you want to send the message that you have claimed me, being affectionate on a busy street, on a Friday evening in Ikebukuro would certainly accomplish that."

Kida blushed. "I don't need to tell people that I've _claimed_ _you_."

"You don't _need_ to, but you _want_ to."

The teen exhaled loudly, annoyed. "Fine!" Abruptly, he stopped walking and took Izaya's face in his hands. He pulled the slightly taller man down and captured his lips.

The raven smiled and accepted the gesture. As the boy's arms hung around his neck, he slipped a hand behind his head and deepened their embrace. His other hand strayed to Kida's ass.

The younger male slapped it away and took a few steps back. "Don't do that."

Izaya shrugged. "You didn't tell me how far I could go."

"No…groping in public."

"Got it." He rested an arm across the teen's shoulders and guided him through the crowd that had gathered. "Want some sushi?"

"Sure."

He noticed the boy shivering. "Why didn't you bring a jacket?"

"I didn't think it was going to be cold."

Izaya removed his fur-rimmed coat and clothed Kida with it. He smiled as the teen snuggled into the jacket. "Better?"

He nodded. "It smells like you," he murmured, smitten. "Won't you be cold?"

"I'm wearing long-sleeves."

Kida stuffed his hands into the large pockets. They were filled with two cell phones, a switchblade, and a few other items he didn't recognize by touch. He inhaled deeply, savoring the rich scent of his boyfriend. When he tried to think of the smell, he was only able to produce the words _comfort_ and _warmth_.

When they entered Russia Sushi, Izaya led them to a booth along the edge of the restaurant. They greeted Simon and ordered. When the pair was alone, Kida noticed the raven staring at him—his red eyes studying his countenance.

"Are you tired?"

Masaomi rested his cheek on his palm. "Yeah. It's been a long week. I'll be fine after I get some sleep."

"Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"I doubt I'd get much sleep if I got in your bed—with you."

He laughed quietly. "I'm a bit worn out, myself. I wasn't planning on doing anything other than sleeping in my bed tonight."

The teen nodded, smiling. "Okay. That sounds nice."

Izaya laced their fingers together on top of the table.

Simon placed their food down. He noticed the hands. "What is this? Are Izaya and Kida on a date?"

"Yes. We have recently entered a romantic relationship."

The Russian man smiled at the blonde, and then turned to the raven with a serious expression. "You treat Kida good, Izaya. Do not hurt him. He is a nice boy."

"I love him. I'm not going to let anyone hurt him, including me."

"Then I wish you both happiness. Enjoy the meal." He left the couple to their dinner.

The pair ate happily, light banter lasting awhile after they'd finished. Izaya paid the bill—not without protests from Masaomi to split it, and they left hand-in-hand.

"Kida?"

Still smiling from Izaya's clever joke, Kida looked away from the man's face to regard the person standing in front of them. His smile slowly faded into a sheepish expression. He tried to free his hand, but the man clasped it solidly. "Oh… Hey, Mikado. What's up?"

"I was meeting Anri at a restaurant. Actually, I called and texted to see if you wanted to come along, but you didn't answer…" He glanced at their linked hands briefly, and then looked from one male to the other, eyebrows raised.

"I left my cell at Izaya's place. Sorry about that. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel, anyway." He smiled and successfully freed his hand, discreetly rubbing it to soothe the pain. "I'd just prevent you from laying the moves on that babe! You're a lucky man, Mikado. What I wouldn't give to—"

"Masaomi, it's getting late. We need to head back now," Izaya interrupted coldly.

The teen shot him a glare. "I'm trying to have a conversation. You can wait a little longer."

"Hello, Orihara-san. Um… Why are you together?"

Kida blushed and glued his eyes to the ground. He didn't want to tell his best friend that Izaya was his boyfriend—not when he spent all of his time hitting on girls when he was around Mikado.

The informant answered for him. "We were on a date, and now we're going to my apartment—to sleep. I'm rather tired, so if you don't mind—"

"A date? _Sleeping together_? What's going on, Kida?"

"We're dating," Izaya answered again, irritation unhidden.

Mikado's eyes enlarged. "Wh-what? Kida, is it true? I didn't know you're gay!"

"Don't talk so loudly… And yeah, we're together—but I'm not gay."

"But—"

"Izaya is different." He sighed, not wanting to continue. "I mean, I guess you could say that I'm…gay for him…"

The raven held down a laugh at his wording. It was an accurate statement, but it sounded hilarious, especially coming from the bashful teen.

"Oh… Well, I'll let you guys go now. I'll see you around, Kida." He gave a small bow. "Orihara-san."

Izaya smiled, waving politely. "Have a nice night, Ryugamine-kun."

When his friend turned the corner, Masaomi stalked off.

The older male effortlessly matched his brisk pace, a hand reaching for the blonde. "Masaomi?"

"Go away," he seethed. "I'm sleeping at my own place—alone."

"What? Why—?"

"Don't play dumb. You didn't have to out us to my best friend like that."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Izaya asked in a slightly hurt voice.

Kida stopped, sighing as he looked up at the stars. "I'm not ashamed. I just wanted to be able to tell him. We used to tell each other every little crush we had. Now I'm dating someone—a man, that he knows—and I didn't even mention it to him. Couldn't you see the sadness behind his surprise? He thinks I'm leaving him behind."

Izaya hugged the boy, catching him off guard. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid to lose you to someone else. I wanted him to know that we're together," he admitted.

The teen slowly wrapped his arms around the raven. "You won't lose me to him. He's my best friend—there's no romantic competition between you two."

_If you only knew how sought after you are…_ "Right. Let's go home."

Kida stepped away. "Home?"

"I mean, let's go back to my apartment."

Masaomi smiled and held the man's arm. "Okay."

_Home,_ Izaya thought._ It will be __**our**__ home soon enough._

* * *

Kida stared up at the ceiling, shallow breaths escaping his throat. He looked to his right to see a man zipping up his pants. When he finished, he sat down next to the boy on the bed.

"How was that?"

"Good," he rasped.

The man rubbed the blonde's exposed chest. "Better than my little brother?"

Masaomi froze at the mention of his boyfriend. He had just cheated on Izaya—with Roppi. Sure, the Orihara family had loose rules about relationships, but it didn't seem as if Izaya wanted to adhere to them when it came to Masaomi. He closed his eyes. _How did I get into this mess? _he thought. Roppi had invited himself over, stormed into his small apartment, carried him into the bedroom, and _took him_. There was barely a whisper of a protest—no questioning if what they were doing was wrong.

Roppi caught on to his tension. Petting his hair, he said, "Look, Izaya doesn't have to know about this. I'm planning to continue with this, so you'll have to tell him eventually, but not now."

Kida rose to his elbows. "Continue…?"

The older male smiled. "I want to have a sexual relationship with you—a 'no strings attached' type of fling."

"I thought it was just this time," the teen replied quietly.

Roppi's crimson eyes narrowed into a predatory gaze. "Now, Masaomi, do you honestly want to give this up? We've only just started, sweetheart. I have so much planned for the two of us."

"Roppi-san…" Kida blushed and looked away. He got out of his bed and awkwardly dressed, knowing the man was staring. His voice was small, uncertain. "I don't know. I mean, Izaya and I have only been dating for a month… And I don't want to betray his trust. You guys like to…share, but I think it's different with me and Izaya; he's in love with me."

"Do you love him?"

The blonde leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure yet."

"Doesn't that make you uncomfortable? He probably confesses to you all the time, but you don't say it back. That must be rather awkward."

Kida glared at him. He enjoyed being with Izaya—there was nothing wrong with them being at different places emotionally; he'd catch up eventually. _Who is he to judge us?_ "Maybe a little, but that's okay. We're doing just fine," he snapped. "I'm not guilty for not saying it back, and he's not pressuring me into it."

Roppi held up his hands defensively. "Whoa there, tiger. I wasn't criticizing you; I was just asking."

"You were hardly 'just asking,'" he declared in an icy tone.

The man hopped to his feet and walked towards Kida. "I'm not in the mood for arguing." He kissed the teen's cheek. "I'll see you soon, Masaomi."

He shoved Roppi away and shut his bedroom door. Hearing his front door close, he sunk to the floor, fingers painfully tugging on his hair. The teen choked back a few sobs and denied the tears forming in his eyes to escape. If he cried, it would mean that he truly knew that it was wrong, and he didn't want to feel that way. Izaya was far more sensitive than he led people to believe—at least with matters concerning the boy he constantly fawned over. He couldn't get the picture of the man's face out of his mind—lips softly curving up, eyes gleaming with pure infatuation. Kida considered trust to be a vital part of a relationship; betraying it meant going against a moral that he desperately clung to.

The biggest problem was that _he didn't want to stop_. After having sex with the elder Orihara and learning how different experiences could be from person to person, he didn't think he had the strength to walk away. '_We've only just started,_' the words echoed in his mind. Roppi was so different in intimacy—rough and self-oriented, unlike his boyfriend's cautious actions. Both were different, and Kida lusted for both.

"If it's only a few times," Masaomi thought aloud, "then it should be fine. Right…?"

A phone rang, tearing him from his contemplation. He grabbed the cell, nearly dropping it when he saw the name displayed on the screen. _Izaya Orihara._ He had to answer; ignoring the call would result in a bombardment of calls and texts, and eventually a visit to the house. Kida took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"What are you doing right now?"_

His heart raced. Izaya couldn't possibly know. His tone sounded innocent enough, so he pegged it to paranoia. "Being lazy. Why?"

_"I have nothing going on today. Do you want to do something together?"_

The teen faltered. As much as he wanted to see his boyfriend, the information broker was incredibly perceptive; he'd know that something was off if he acted uncomfortable or guilt-ridden in the slightest. "Well, I kind of wanted to lie around today. I don't feel like leaving my apartment."

_"That's fine. I can bring over some food and movies. We can relax together."_

Kida imagined the smile on Izaya's face as he spoke. He didn't want to turn him down; it would be painful to disappoint him right after his betrayal. "Um, I don't know…"

The informant's voice lowered. _"Masaomi, what's wrong?"_

The teen bit his bottom lip. Of course Izaya could decipher his mood through his voice; he was a talented man, skilled in reading people. "Nothing," he said in an even tone. "I'm just tired."

_"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong."_ Kida's nails dug into his palm as he tried to keep the tears from falling. He hated lying to Izaya. He _hated_ it. _"Let me help you."_

Four words. Four short words were all it took to break him down. The voice was coated with sincere concern and love. Izaya wanted to solve his problem—to make him feel better. He openly cried, trying—and failing—to disguise his sobbing. "Th-there's nothing…wrong." He held his breath. That wasn't convincing at all.

_"I'll be there in half an hour."_

Kida's heart stopped. Izaya couldn't come over. If he could discern that he was upset over the phone, he'd know unquestionably when he saw him in person. "Izaya, don't. I'm fine—really. I'm just going to sleep." _Don't say it_, he thought. _Please don't say it._

_"I love you, Masaomi. I can't let you be alone when you're obviously troubled. I'll be right over."_

Masaomi stared at the phone after the call ended. A few minutes of thinking passed, and he realized that there was no way out of it. He could leave, but that would end in him being hunted down and interrogated. He stood and placed his phone on the nightstand.

Cleaning up was probably a good idea, so he hopped in the shower. His tears mixed with the water as he rid his body of Roppi. When he finally exited, a half hour must've gone by, because he stepped out of the bathroom to see Izaya reclining on his couch, texting. He quickly slipped into his room and changed. Luckily, he wasn't stopped. Dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, he took a few deep breaths before leaving his room.

He sat next to the raven, nervously playing with his fingers. Strong arms wrapped around him; a warm body comfortingly pressed against his.

"Masaomi, can you tell me now? I want to help."

"There's nothing to help with," he replied quietly, "I'm fine."

Izaya kissed the crown of his head and sighed. "Alright. You don't have to tell me. Just… Know that I'm right here—whenever you need me. I will carry any burden for you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

The words were bittersweet to Kida. They were comforting; Izaya promised to be with him—which he wholly meant. However, the sweet sentiment was a reminder of how he'd cheated. He didn't deserve the care that the man wanted to give him. In the end, he closed his eyes, smiled softly, and leaned back into his partner. "Thank you." He curled into his boyfriend and pulled a blanket over them. They watched a monster movie marathon, and they were both asleep by the end of the second movie. They slept in each others' arms for hours.

Izaya awoke. He moved to stretch, but remembered the boy who was practically on top of him. He gently lifted Kida off of him and pecked his lips. He frowned, smelling cigarettes on him—Masaomi didn't smoke. He carried the boy to his bed, which also smelled of cigarettes—and cologne. Izaya caressed his cheek and simply watched the slumbering blonde for a few minutes. When he stirred, the informant made his way out of the small apartment, locking the door on his way out, and thought of Masaomi as he quietly walked home.

* * *

_For once, I actually have the ending figured out—for sure. I swear I'm not just saying it this time :3 I have most of the final chapter written._

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The story picks up more from here on. Feedback is always appreciated :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: The Japanese school year starts in April, with trimesters. It starts in April and lasts until late July, where they have a summer break. It continues with the second trimester from early September to late December. After winter break, the third trimester lasts from early January to late March._

* * *

Izaya tapped a pen against his desk and stared at the paperwork. He dropped the writing utensil and put his face in his hands.

"Something wrong?"

The informant lifted his feet onto his desk and tossed his phone into the air. "Masaomi is meeting with Roppi later."

"Your older brother? He could seriously damage the kid—emotionally and physically."

"They're having sex."

Namie raised her eyebrows. "Why the hell are you allowing that?"

"Masaomi is a teenager. He's at the age where he wants to try new things—discover what he likes and who he is. I could keep him away from everyone, but that would just make him want to rebel even more. If I give him this false sense of freedom, his little affair will eventually become less interesting, and he will return to me without a single thought of straying."

"So, you're pretending not to know that your brother is sleeping with your boyfriend? That's messed up—even for you."

Izaya moved to the couch and rearranged a few pieces on his game board. "I believe it's called an 'open relationship.' However, I don't enjoy my consciousness of what's going on between them. I don't have the luxury of ignorance—my job is to shatter others' ignorance. At the moment, Masaomi is guilty for breaking our commitment. After the next time they're together, I'll coax him into telling me."

"How are you so calm about this? All you ever do is ramble on about him and how perfect you would be, and now _are_, together. You're just…accepting that they're together?"

"Hardly. I'm furious, disgusted, and jealous; I've simply chosen to conceal my feelings for Masaomi's sake. That's what you do for the people you care for, right? You sacrifice to make them happy."

"Not to this extreme. Normal couples usually draw the line at being intimate with other people."

"Well, Masaomi and I are not a normal couple. As much as I'd enjoy having him all to myself immediately, I can't. I have to let him do this—because I love him."

The front door opened, and Kida strolled in. When he saw Izaya on the couch, he moved towards him and took a seat on his lap.

The informant wrapped an arm around his waist. "What have you been up to today?"

"First, I went to the mall with Mikado. Then, I had a Yellow Scarves meeting. Some of them have been way out of line, and it took longer than I expected to...knock some sense into them," he said, smiling.

"You're in an awfully good mood for someone who just disciplined his gang members."

"Some guys were asking about you; it reminded me that I haven't seen you in a few days. I've been thinking about you since I left the warehouse."

The raven kissed his cheek. "What were they asking?"

"They've heard rumors that we're dating and want to know if you're on our side."

Izaya brushed through his golden hair. "Your response?"

"I said that you aren't on anyone's side other than your own. I can get information from you, but only if you want to give it to me. I said you'll just as readily give information to our enemies."

He held the boy closer. "Do you believe that? Even now that we're dating?"

"I believe that you will continue to do as you please with regards to my safety. You know what I can handle; you won't put me in a position where I'm powerless and in danger. But you also won't freely hand out information to me and reject requests from other gangs."

"Very good, my little Shogun." The informant pushed him onto his back. "That's exactly right. After all, Ikebukuro would be boring if one gang entirely dominated the rest. That wouldn't work well for me." He nipped the blonde's neck.

Kida turned his head to allow Izaya more access. "What _is_ your current goal? Everything you do is somehow connected. What's your objective?"

Hot breath tickled the boy's skin, making him shiver. "I can't tell you that. Despite our relationship, you are still a very important piece on my game board—vital, possibly. If you knew, I wouldn't be able to use the Yellow Scarves to my advantage."

The blonde panicked. "Wait... Have you gotten close to me for that reason? Are you just…using me?"

Izaya grazed the boy's cheek with his fingers. "I love you; that is not a lie. Your status is not why we are together; it is simply a perk. I love you so much—never think that I don't."

Masaomi placed a hand on top of the raven's and linked their fingers together. He stared at the man above him, sorting out his thoughts. "Izaya, I... I love you too."

Ruby eyes locked on chestnut irises. "Namie-san, go home."

"Tch. I don't—"

"I will give you a generous bonus if you leave immediately." He didn't look away from the boy as he spoke. His eyes pierced into Kida, as if he were trying to learn all of his secrets by simply examining his face.

"How much?"

"Masaomi and I are going to have sex whether or not you are here."

The woman made a disgusted noise and quickly gathered her things. She left hastily.

"I never realized how much I wanted to hear those words until you said them. Tell me again."

"I love you," he replied with newly found conviction. "I think I have for awhile. During that stretch of time when we were physically close—before we started dating—I wanted to be around you all the time. I wanted to cuddle and listen to you passionately discuss your work; I was lonely in my own house because you weren't there, especially in my bed—I constantly thought about the times when I woke up in your arms."

"So, was there any point where you considered what we were doing to be sexual, or at least sensual?"

"One day about two months ago, I remember walking in on you pacing around angrily…"

_Masaomi entered Izaya's apartment to see the informant angrily pacing in front of his desk, mumbling to himself._

_"Um… Izaya? Is something wrong?"_

_The raven abruptly stopped moving and stared at the boy. His eyes bore into him, examining him with an unreadable expression. He beelined towards Kida and slammed him into the wall._

_"Ugh! Wh-what's going on?"_

_Izaya didn't answer. He kissed him forcefully, one hand roughly yanking blonde hair down to make his lips more accessible. His other hand slipped beneath the boy's sweatshirt, cold fingers sliding along his back._

_When a slick tongue entered his mouth, he flinched. Though their kisses were occasionally heated, tongue was never used. The older male pressed their bodies together and deepened the kiss. _

_Kida tangled his fingers in the man's hair. "Hnnn… Izaya," he moaned._

_The informant instantly ceased all contact, taking a long step backwards._

"… Then things got really awkward, and I was embarrassed… So I thought that—since you stopped right after I did that—that you didn't intend for me to feel that way, and we should go back to normal."

"Right." Izaya chuckled. "I apologized and covered up my lust by saying that I was really stressed out. The reason I stopped was because… Hearing you moan like that—it was a sound that I'd only imagined you could make. I had to stop because I became _very_ aroused."

Kida smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Maybe you could try to get that sound out of me again."

"With pleasure." Izaya attacked his lips. His greedy tongue tasted every corner of the blonde's mouth. He expertly cut off his shirt with a few flicks of his blade and slid his hands all over the exposed torso. The informant slithered backwards and removed the boy's jeans. He enveloped the erection in his mouth through Masaomi's boxers.

The indirect stimulation was far more gratifying than Kida would've imagined. "Hah... Izaya, keep doing that," he said, eyes shut and breath ragged.

Izaya complied, licking the shaft through the dampening fabric. It clung to the boy's prick as it became wetter, and he cried out. "That feels...so good. K-keep going."

"So demanding..." He fondled the blonde's balls as he licked, sending the boy into ecstasy.

With an unrestrained shout, Kida came into his boxers. Realizing that he'd finished after barely a minute, he averted his eyes and tried to even his breathing.

Izaya crawled forward and gazed down at his flushed boyfriend. "You make the most adorable expressions when you're embarrassed."

Masaomi pushed the man off of him and onto his back. Nimble fingers undid his pants and released his stiff member. He looked at it for a moment, wishing that Izaya were smaller. _You can do this_, he encouraged himself. _He constantly does this for you. It's about time you returned the favor._

Kida looked as if he were having an internal battle. "Um… Masaomi…?" When Izaya tried to sit up, he was firmly pressed flat against the couch. The blonde spitted on his hand and stoked the base of his cock, swirling his tongue on the head. "Hah… F-fuck," the informant breathed.

The boy tried sucking on the tip, hoping it would produce a good feeling. He'd never given a blowjob before, and Izaya had only given two to him. He had finished rather quickly due to his excitement of someone actually _putting his dick in their mouth,_ and he hadn't taken note of any techniques the man had used. As Izaya got on his elbows, he glanced at his face to see if he was doing well. The older male's face was pink, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open as he panted heavily. Apparently, his ministrations were satisfactory. He decided to take things further and—without warning—engulfed his lover's length nearly to the base.

Izaya threw his head back and groaned. He rarely lost his composure during sex, but Masaomi was the sole human he truly lusted after, and he turned out to be naturally talented with his mouth. His tip grazed the back of the boy's throat, and he looked at him with an astonished expression. _Oh god… He doesn't have a gag reflex, does he? I am so fucking lucky._ His member slid in and out of Kida's mouth through tight, plump lips, brushing against his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. "M-Masaomi, I'm going to come." The boy didn't stop moving, but he was sure that he heard—Kida was looking directly into his eyes as the informant spoke. With a soft moan, he finished in the blonde's mouth, and his seed was completely swallowed.

Masaomi sat up and touched his face, moving his jaw around. Izaya was large, and it was a strain to keep his jaw wide open for so long. He heard rustling and looked beside him to see the smirking informant. "You're fantastic with your mouth. You never told me that you lack a gag reflex, Masaomi~"

"I have one; it's just weak—and I didn't tell you because I didn't see how it was relevant to anything…until now."

Izaya brushed the hair from the teen's eyes and kissed him.

"So… That was good, then?"

The raven's grin widened. "Great."

Kida sighed. "Are you going to ask for those all the time now?"

Izaya chuckled. "I won't _ask_. However, it would be appreciated every so often."

"As long as I have time to rest my jaw for awhile." He rubbed it again. "You're big…"

"Thank you," he replied cheerily.

Kida smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

Izaya wrapped an arm around him and smiled back. "I love you too. I always will."

* * *

Deciding not to bother knocking, Izaya turned the key he'd made to Masaomi's apartment in the lock and opened the door. He closed it and looked around to see the teen on his couch, watching television.

"Stop inviting yourself in," Kida barked. "I didn't give you that key, so don't use it—knock."

Izaya sat next to the boy and threw an arm across his shoulders. "It's Wednesday morning. Why aren't you at school?"

"I felt sick when I woke up, so I decided to stay home."

The informant held his hand to the teen's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm feeling nauseous," he replied plainly, still watching his show.

Izaya scanned the table in front of the couch. There was soda, pocky sticks, and ice cream. "Those aren't the things you eat and drink when your stomach is upset."

Kida exhaled in annoyance. "I didn't feel like going, alright? It's one day—not a big deal."

The raven brushed the golden locks away from his eyes, finally catching his attention by shutting off the television. "One day is alright—three weeks isn't."

He tensed. "What do you mean? I've been going to all of my classes. This is the first day I've missed si—"

"Don't give me that shit, Masaomi," he said flatly, causing the boy to flinch. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? I knew after three days. You're so close to graduating. Why did you drop out?"

Kida avoided his eyes. "Many reasons."

"Such as…"

He continued to stare at the ground. A part of why he left was so that he could spend time with Roppi during the times when he'd normally be at school. Of course, that wasn't the only reason. "I'm bored there. Those kids are immature and uninteresting; the lessons are simple; the days are long. I've learned pretty much all I need to know. There's no point in staying."

"Education is important. You should enroll again and finish high school with your classmates. It's not much longer. It's January—less than three months," he replied, furrowing his brows to show his disappointment.

"Exactly," he said pointedly. An idea came to him. "Why should I bother finishing," he said as he hopped onto the older male's lap, positioning his legs on either side of him and twining his arms around his neck. "when I could be spending those days with my intelligent, sexy, perfect boyfriend?"

Izaya grinned, placing his hands on the teen's waist. "You certainly know how to charm a man, Masaomi. I suppose it would be fine—as long as you take a few online classes. I'll even pay for them for you."

Kida placed kisses along his neck. "You're too good to me."

"I wish I could see you all the time," Izaya said quietly. "You should move in with me," he blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it slipped. Deciding that taking it back would make things more awkward, he looked at him with a serious, yet soft expression, watching how it played out.

Kida's eyes widened. "Wh-what? This is so sudden…"

"We've been together for nearly three months, and we've been close for awhile before our relationship started. You spend the night at my place so often that you have your own toothbrush, shampoo, and a few items of clothing there," he persuaded, smiling.

"I don't know…" Staying with Izaya would make it much more difficult to spend time with Roppi.

"I can't see a reason why you shouldn't." The informant's voice lowered. "Unless there's something you aren't telling me."

Kida's eyebrows flew up. "N-no! I'd… I'd love to move in with you. I love you." He planted a kiss on the older male's lips. "It'll be fun."

"It certainly will be fun."

* * *

The deadbolt clicked and the door opened. Kida continued to text. "Back so soon? It's only been a few minutes."

The man said nothing. He streamlined towards the boy, shrugging off his jacket on the way. He placed Kida's phone on the table and jumped on top of him, kissing him.

Kida's cry of surprise was muffled by the other's mouth. After a few moments, he kissed back. He tangled his fingers in the ebony hair and deepened the embrace. He connected the man's smell with cherries and cigarettes.

"Hnn... Roppi-san," he groaned.

The older male smiled and nipped his neck. "How did you know it was me?"

"You smell and kiss differently than him."

"Hm? How do our moves differ?"

"Well, Izaya is slower in starting things. He takes his time to build the mood. You kiss with more deliberative actions—calculating, almost."

Roppi's eyebrows rose. He busied his hands with undoing the blonde's jeans. "Is it better? Am I better?"

Kida gulped nervously. He hated when the eldest Orihara asked those questions. If the answer was Izaya, he couldn't ruin his ego and say it; if it was Roppi, he didn't want to speak badly of his boyfriend. "Um... I like both styles. I don't really prefer one."

"Wouldn't it be easier if Izaya were your romantic partner and I your sexual partner? You'd never have to choose." He pulled out the boy's arousal, spit on his hand, and stroked him.

"Hah! N-no. I like b-both from Izaya."

"And me?"

The teen bucked into the slow-moving hand, pleading for more. "I enjoy...being with—hnn—you."

"Slut," he snickered. He dragged his nails across the boy's torso and swallowed his outcry.

"R-Roppi-san, don't leave marks."

"Tch. Are you ever going to tell my little brother about us? Sneaking around is fun, but I'd rather see you whenever I want, not whenever he isn't home."

"I'll tell him soon."

He grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him into Izaya's bedroom. He shoved the teen onto the bed and grinned, reaching into his pockets and tossing items next to Kida. The teen blushed as the older male joined him and picked up shiny silver handcuffs. "Take all of your clothes off."

Kida blushed further as he obeyed, aware of the crimson eyes glued to his body.

"Now get on your knees and grab the headboard."

The teen complied with the command. Roppi always did him from behind. Whether it was because of his domination fetish or insecurity—which Masaomi found unlikely—he had yet to see the man naked. He shivered when a warm body curled over his and handcuffed him to the bed. Teeth grazed his neck.

"Should I gag you, Masaomi?"

"I—"

"Just kidding. I'm not going to give you a choice." He picked up a gag and fastened it around the boy's head, careful not to catch it on any of the golden locks. He unzipped his pants and covered his and Kida's lengths with condoms. "Let's not make a mess in our dearest Izaya's bed. It took a lot of effort to clean it last time." Roppi lubed his member and plunged into the boy, not bothering with preparation—as usual.

The volume of Kida's scream was lessened by his gag. He dropped his arms to the pillow and rested his head on them, trying not to move. Roppi was only slightly smaller than Izaya—who was fairly large—and rarely used his fingers or even gave him any sort of warning.

The older male pounded into him, not giving him time to adjust. "Mmnn... You're so tight; it feels amazing."

Kida moaned loudly when Roppi hit his prostate. He pushed back into the man, yearning for the pleasure. The man increased his force. The teen barely felt the nails scratching his back, nearly breaking skin. He grew silent as a wave of ecstasy overwhelmed him and his vision turned white. His entire body shook as he reached his climax.

Roppi didn't stop—didn't even slow down. He never stopped until he had finished. The first few times, Kida had begged for him to use less pressure, only to receive laughter as a reply. He had eventually given up on his pleading, understanding that Roppi would get what he wanted, no matter what Kida felt. Though, on the rare occasion that the teen didn't finish first, Roppi was kind enough to give him release with his hands or mouth.

He had to please Roppi if he wanted to avoid punishment. Once, he'd collapsed, exhausted, only to be whipped in the back; he had to avoid intimacy with Izaya for a week afterwards. He never made that mistake again. It took all the strength he had, but Kida remained on his knees, only shifting slightly to distribute more weight on his arms. He felt the older angle his hips away from the blonde's prostate, not wanting to give him another erection and have to finish him.

Roppi was always composed during sex, even more so that Izaya. Though sweat dripped from his body, and he sometimes tensed from the pleasure, he was always in complete control of his body. While Kida was trembling and panting beneath him, he was either straight-faced or smiling, and either silent or casually speaking to the boy. The only signs Kida had that he'd climaxed were when he gripped the younger male tighter during, and slowed after.

Roppi finally pulled out and rubbed the teen's back, which meant that Kida had permission to relax.

He eagerly accepted the gesture, falling onto his side as much as he could without paining his restrained wrists. The eldest Orihara removed the cuffs and gag, watching the boy roll onto his back and shut his eyes.

Roppi discarded his and the blonde's condoms, and then zipped up his jeans—which had remained on—and kissed Kida's cheek. He clothed the boy in case he fell asleep, knowing that Izaya would be suspicious if he came home to the boy naked on the bed. He dragged his fingers from the teen's shoulder to foot as he left the room. "I'll see you soon, Masaomi~"

"Roppi-san…"

The man turned. "Hm?"

Kida sat up. "Why won't you let me see you?"

Roppi strolled over to the bed and sat down, leaning back on his hands to see the teen properly. "What do you mean? You're looking at me right now."

The blonde scooted closer and slipped his hand beneath his shirt. "I mean, why won't you let me see your body?"

The older male removed the hand and slapped his cheek. "Don't touch me without permission," he reprimanded.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he clutched his cheek. He looked at the angered red irises with fear and confusion. "Why did you do that?" he whimpered.

Roppi frowned. The pain that he caused others usually didn't affect him, but the way Kida was looking at him made him unexplainably sad. Slowly, he removed his shirt and turned around. A long scar stretched from the tip of his shoulder blade to just above the small of his back. He scooted back and looked at the ceiling. "I didn't want you to see it," he explained quietly.

Kida sniffled. "Can I…?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

The teen touched his fingers to the skin and traced the blemish, noticing how the other shivered. "What happened?"

"I'm two years older and slightly taller than Izaya, but we're nearly identical. Since he was a teenager, he's been causing people misery. He has a lot of enemies. One night, when I was 19, I was walking around Ikebukuro. I was dragged into an alley, and then a warehouse. There were four men who ripped my clothes off and forced me on my hands and knees on the floor. They kept calling me by my brother's name and saying that I was going to get the punishment I deserved. I tried to tell them that I was his sibling, but they didn't believe me." He paused, shaking. "They tortured me with fists and knives and raped me for hours—kept taking turns, one after the other… I was never allowed a break. One of them slashed me with a knife before they left. He said that the scar would be a reminder to never mess with them again."

Kida was shocked. It made sense that being mistaken for Izaya could lead to beatings, but he never imagined that people wanted to _rape_ the informant for what he'd done. He distantly wondered if Izaya had ever been sexually assaulted—or Psyche or Hibiya. He got out of the bed and stood in front of Roppi. Slightly unsure of what to say, he grabbed his hand. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm sure it was difficult."

The elder male scoffed, pulling his hand away. "Don't patronize me."

"I wasn't." The blonde sat next to him. "I'm just…not sure of what to say."

Roppi looked at the boy and blushed. Nobody had ever looked at him in the way Kida currently was. His beautiful chestnut eyes were filled with concern and sympathy; his mouth curved into a subtle smile. In his vulnerable state, Roppi cupped his face and kissed him. "Masaomi… I think I've just fallen in love with you."

The teen swallowed nervously. He thought that their relationship was strictly sexual; he didn't want to be romantically pursued by his boyfriend's brother—then again, he was already _sleeping with_ his boyfriend's brother. "You… What?"

The man moved away slightly, his eyes wide as if he had just comprehended his own words. "I… Um, I don't expect you to say it back. I mean, you're dating Izaya. You love him… Not me."

"I—"

Roppi kissed his cheek, and then stood. "Well, I'll see you soon?"

Kida smiled. "Yeah."

The older male grabbed the doorknob. "Izaya doesn't know about what happened, so…"

"Oh, I won't tell him—or anyone."

"Thanks." He closed the door and descended the stairs.

"Hello, Namie-san."

The woman looked at him for a moment, not as skilled as Kida in telling the siblings apart. The red on his shirt caught her eye. "I can't lie to my boss forever, Roppi-san. Actually, he probably knows already."

"He doesn't know." Roppi picked up his coat and smiled. Namie knew about his affair with Kida; Izaya told her. She'd walked in on them making out on the couch, and pretended to be surprised. The eldest Orihara threatened to use physical force on her beloved brother if she leaked the secret to Izaya. "I'm very good at covering up my tracks. If he found out a way other than Masaomi telling him, I'd be his number one target. I lived with him for eighteen years; I'm aware of how his brain works." He sauntered towards the door and turned the knob. "Give my regards to my little brother."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

He grinned. "Just that I spoke to Masaomi. He needs a push."

The woman shrugged. "It's your funeral."


	6. Chapter 6

"Masaomi, are you here?"

"He's in your bedroom," a disinterested voice answered from the desk across from Izaya's.

"Ah, Namie-san. I thought you were going out of town."

"The trip was cancelled—but you already knew that," she replied, sorting through paperwork.

"Yes, but it's polite to ask. Is he sleeping?"

"I assume so. He's been in there for a few hours. Your brother was here, by the way."

"Which one?"

"The evil one."

He smiled slightly at the description and walked into his bedroom. Seeing the boy asleep on the bed, he quietly shut the door and sat down next to him. The blonde was lying on his side, his shirt riding up to show some of his back. He looked closely and furrowed his brows. There were three pink streaks tainting the skin.

Izaya lay on the other side of the teen and drew him in so their chests touched.

Kida stirred. "Izaya?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me."

The blonde smiled and threw his arm across him. He snuggled closer and yawned. "I missed you."

He slipped his hand up the boy's shirt and caressed his back. "What are these marks?"

"What marks?" he asked, eyes still shut.

"There are three pink lines from your shoulders to your back. What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, those... Um, I had an itch that I couldn't reach, so I used the bars on the stairs. I pressed too hard and got scratched," he replied, only hesitating slightly.

Izaya wasn't convinced. _I should teach him how to effectively lie without preparation. _"I see... Namie-san said that my brother was here to see you earlier. What did he want?"

The boy faltered. He was well aware of Roppi's threat to keep the secretary silent. If she said something to Izaya, it was because he told her to. Roppi was trying to force Kida into admitting their secret. He really didn't want to tell Izaya; it would hurt him. But he also hated lying to him.

A few tears left his eyes as he struggled. "I don't know..."

"Yes, you do. He came to see you, right? What did he want?"

"Well... He, um... We—for awhile we've been... Um—"

Izaya decided that the ruse had gone on long enough. "Tell me."

Kida clutched the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt. Tears fell freely. "Please don't make me say it," he whimpered.

"Masaomi, tell me."

He buried his face in the raven's shirt. "I'm sorry. I love you so much—I really do."

"_Masaomi_."

Kida realized that refusing to speak would only make things worse between them. "We... We were having sex," he responded softly.

"I know. Thank you for being truthful."

He stopped crying. "Wait... You knew already? Are you angry?"

The informant kissed the crown of his head and stroked his back. "The boyfriend and brother of an information broker can't hide that kind of thing. I knew the first time you hooked up." He brought a hand to the teen's face. "I'm upset, but not with you."

Kida looked up at the raven. "What do you mean? This has everything to do with me..."

Kida rested his head in the crook of Izaya's neck. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well... That's for you to decide. I could keep him away from you and maybe incorporate domination and submission into our sex life—whatever you like. Or... You can continue seeing him, and things will stay as they are."

After learning of Roppi's past and hearing him confess, he wasn't sure if ending everything was the choice he truly wanted to make. He wanted to learn more—to break down the barrier that he used to keep everyone else out. "You're really okay with that?"

"It's not ideal, but I don't own you; you are free to do as you wish. If I'm not fulfilling your needs, but he can, that's fine."

"That's not it! Sex with you is great. It's like... You _make love_ to me, and he _takes_ me. I like both, but I don't necessarily prefer one. That's why I do it with both of you. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

Izaya sat up and gathered the boy into his lap. "Alright. Here's how I see it: I'm your boyfriend, and you want to be with me; you love me. However, you've never been with another man; you're curious. The element of having to sneak around is also appealing. Soon enough, you'll be done experimenting, and come back to me, fully committed. Until then, I'm fine with a somewhat open relationship."

Kida smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you want to stay over tonight? We can order takeout and watch a movie."

Masaomi yawned. "Sure. But it's only," he said, glancing at the clock, "11:00, and I had a late breakfast."

"I was planning to let you sleep a bit longer. You seem…worn out."

He grinned faintly. "Mhm. He was really rough today. It was good, though. He—" The blonde stopped speaking, realizing that describing a sexual experience with another man to his boyfriend probably wasn't a good idea. "I'm just a bit sleepy. I'll lie down for a few hours, and then we can spend time together."

Izaya kissed him again. "Alright. Rest up."

* * *

Kida swung his legs from where he sat on Izaya's desk. "Have you ever been kidnapped?"

The informant was hard at work typing on his laptop. "Hm? Yes. I have resentful clients who wish to bring me harm. I've been kidnapped on a few occasions."

"Beaten?"

"Slightly, yes. Nothing too bad."

"Raped?"

Izaya stopped typing and looked at the boy. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I'm just curious. Have you?" Roppi had been raped on Izaya's behalf. He'd been wondering if anyone had been successful in assaulting the real informant.

"No. When I've been kidnapped, it was because I allowed it. I let them beat me to give them the satisfaction—and so I didn't have to worry about any future acts of revenge. Some of them wanted to do those things, but I easily escaped before anything happened. I'm overly perceptive; I notice when people are nervous, give me quick glances, or reach for weapons or a drug. I don't put myself in any situations where I'm at a disadvantage. Now, what prompted you to have this curiosity?"

Kida had already prepared an answer. He would protect his lover's secret at all costs. "It was something Roppi said. He mentioned how clients were constantly angry with you, and he wondered what kind of revenge they tried to get on you."

"I see… Well, nothing like that has ever happened." He returned to his work, slightly fazed. He stopped after a few seconds, leaving his chair to stand in front of the boy. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Did something happen to you? I've kept a close eye on you since we've been openly dating in case someone had the idea of using you to hurt me… But I'm not always watching."

"What? No. I was curious, that's all."

Masaomi's hand twitched when he spoke. "You're lying, but I doubt that anyone hurt you—not when I've been watching so closely. I'll let this slide."

He exhaled, relieved. "Thanks."

The informant grazed the teen's cheek with soft fingers. "I won't pry. As long as you don't keep something important from me, you are allowed secrets."

"Can I really keep secrets from you? I feel as if you know everything about my past, present, and even what I'm thinking."

"Not everything. I can't actually read your exact thoughts—I'm simply skilled in analyzing facial expressions and body language. You can tell more about what a person is saying by unspoken cues and inflection than the words."

"Alright. What am I thinking right now?"

Izaya examined his face with an intensity that made him blush. "Aside from your embarrassment of how I'm looking at you, you're thinking about how much you want to take off my shirt—that, or you're hungry. I'm getting a vibe from you that I can't entirely read."

He giggled. "Maybe I want to eat with you, shirtless."

"I won't be able to concentrate on my meal with you gawking at my body. Let's do each separately, ne?" He removed his shirt and took a step closer. "Like what you see?"

"Very much," he mumbled. He slipped a hand behind the raven's head and pulled him into a kiss. Once his head was in place, Kida felt the man's naked upper body, groaning when hands slid up his inner thighs, massaging them gently. "Hnn… Izaya, we had sex this morning. I don't want more."

"Did I misinterpret your lust to touch my body for a lust for me to touch yours? My mistake," he said, sarcasm evident in his tone.

The teen removed his hands and leaned back, away from the informant. "Don't be an ass. I didn't mean for it to go further than this."

Izaya pecked his cheek. "My apologies. We'll stop, then. What do you want for lunch?"

Kida was slightly taken aback by his willingness to quit immediately. It took him a moment to recover. "Um… Do you have ootoro and miso soup—and tamago?"

"Ootoro, hm? I'd be happy to spoil you—only the best for my darling Masaomi. I actually have all of those things, fresh from the market yesterday."

The teen smiled softly. "Thanks."

Izaya leaned in and nipped his neck. "Are you sure you don't want to do a little—"

"No, you perv," Masaomi replied, lightly pushing his boyfriend away.

The informant threw his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. I'll get the food ready. Why don't you turn on the television."

"Okay." Kida left the desk for the couch and sat down comfortably. He glanced at Izaya every once in awhile, who remained shirtless as he prepared the food. After a minute, he was openly gawking.

Izaya smiled without looking at the boy. "That infomercial for a curling iron seems pretty interesting, hm?"

Snapping out of his daze, Kida scrambled for the remote. "I was just checking out what was on."

"You were checking _something_ out, alright."

The teen blushed, fixing his eyes on the television as he flipped through the channels. He settled on a recent action movie. When the informant sat down next to him, his eyes were still glued to the screen, trying to make up for his earlier staring.

Izaya grasped the boy's chin, forcing him to look into his mischievous red eyes. "Open."

Kida opened his mouth cautiously. A piece of tamago was placed halfway into his mouth. Just before he could transfer it fully inside, Izaya leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He bit down on the food and took half of it for himself, smirking as he moved away. The teen blushed as he chewed and swallowed. "Wh-why did you do that?" he questioned timidly.

"I like to see you flustered. The pink on your cheeks, the way you avoid eye contact at all costs, how you stutter to form proper sentences—you're simply…lovely."

Blood rushed to Masaomi's face. He'd never been called _lovely_ before. Izaya complimented him in ways that he'd consider insults or sarcastic teasing from anyone else, but Izaya was sincere when he spoke about him. He called him beautiful, stunning, and alluring. He'd normally be bothered by someone describing him as cute or adorable, but not when his boyfriend said it. The older male used pet names—darling, dear, sweetheart—and he didn't mind. All Kida could think to compliment Izaya was through overused terms—sexy, handsome, sweet.

"Let's eat, yes? I'm rather hungry since I had a small breakfast this morning."

After taking a few pieces of ootoro and tamago, and finishing his soup, he sipped his glass of water and leaned back on the couch. "You can have the rest."

"Thank you."

"No, erm—I mean, thank _you_. Thank you for this. I know ootoro is expensive. Well, probably not for you, but still…"

Izaya wrapped an arm around the boy as he finished his meal. "For you, I would buy all the ootoro on this earth."

* * *

"You want to _what_?" Masaomi gaped at Roppi.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," the man coaxed.

"I don't know. It seems...dangerous."

"Ne, Masaomi, it won't be so bad."

Kida paused. "If we go out to see a movie, Izaya might see us. Watching people is what he does for a living." Izaya knew about their sex life, but he didn't know that their relationship was slowly growing into something more—and he intended to keep that fact from him.

"We won't get caught." Roppi kissed the boy's forehead and grabbed his hand. "Trust me."

Kida flinched. The affectionate contact from the elder Orihara was new to him. Izaya had approved their sexual relations, but doing other things—walking around together, sleepovers, kissing without going further—made him feel guilty. "Maybe we could watch a movie here?"

Roppi tightened his grip on Kida's hand. "My brother doesn't have a say in our relationship. He doesn't own you, so he doesn't need to approve everything we do together."

Masaomi yelped in pain and pulled his hand back. He stood from the lavish black couch and stood, balling his fists. "Izaya is my boyfriend, okay? If you can't accept that…" He trailed off, looking for the right words.

"You won't leave me."

Kida sat down again. "No, I won't," he sighed. "Let's just stay here. I'll make some… Actually, you've never eaten around me, so I don't know what you like. What would you like me to make? We can eat and watch a movie, or eat and talk."

Roppi paled. "I'm not hungry. I can order takeout if you are, though."

"We've been together since last night, and I haven't seen you eat anything. You must be hungry—at least a little bit. I'm starving. So~ what would you like?"

The older male pulled his legs to his chest. "I'm not hungry," he repeated quietly. Despite his words, his stomach growled. Nervously, he hid his face in his knees.

Furrowing his brows, Kida placed a hand on the man's back, noticing his shaking. "Roppi-san, what's wrong? Why won't you eat?"

"Because I shouldn't," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

A long silence passed before the man spoke. "If I eat too often, or too much, I'll gain even more weight. I gained two grams in the past week. I need to cut down."

Kida's eyes widened. Roppi was fairly thin; he couldn't be considered even slightly overweight. There was barely any fat on his body—it was either muscle or bone. He looked like he weighed as much as the 17-year-old, though he was nearly 10 years older and almost 15 centimeters taller than him. The boy came to an uncomfortable conclusion. _He has…an eating disorder?_ He thought about how he should approach the situation. He'd never been around someone so self-conscious, and he didn't want to make things worse. Treading carefully, he suggested, "Well, we could have something light. I think we're both hungry for a regular meal, though. I mean, you could always work out later if you're concerned, right? But, um, I think you look great as you are now, and I'm pretty sure gaining or losing a few grams in a week is completely normal. If you get much thinner, it might be considered unhealthy." Kida quickly shut his mouth, afraid that he'd said something wrong when he felt the man tense under his hand. "Roppi-san…?"

The older male turned his head. "You think I look good?" he asked feebly.

The teen grinned playfully, thankful that he hadn't messed up. "I think your body is sexy. For awhile, it upset me that you didn't let me see you naked because I could tell you had a hot body even with your clothes on."

Roppi smiled faintly. "I guess I am kinda hungry…" He then seemed to realize his vulnerability, because he hastily stretched out and laughed nervously. "Ah, don't mind me. I just get weird sometimes; don't think much of it."

Kida was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, but decided to keep quiet about it. "Alright, what should I make?"

"Anything is good. I don't have much food, so we could order takeout if it's not enough."

Masaomi strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You have some tuna avocado maki, unagi, and assorted sashimi in here. Is it more than a few days old?" he called.

"No. That's leftover from dinner last night. We can have that."

"I'll make some miso soup, too." Kida removed the box from the fridge and frowned. _From dinner last night?_ Judging from the size of the container and the remaining food, Roppi couldn't have had more than two or three pieces. He hoped that he had something else with it, but it seemed unlikely. _I'll help you, Roppi-san._

Feeling lazy, Masaomi grabbed two boxes of instant miso soup. A flash of grayish-white appeared in the corner of his eye, and he looked in that direction. He stumbled backwards when he saw an animal sitting on the table. It was different shades of white and grey with black spots, had striking silvery grey eyes, and would probably reach to Masaomi's knees sitting on its back paws. "H-hey, Roppi-san, do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, I have a snow leopard. Her name is Dai. Don't worry; she's friendly." The man joined Kida in the kitchen and approached the cat. He stroked from its head down its back. "I got her when she was two years old. A, erm, client of mine was going to kill her for the fur, so I kept her. She's five now."

_Client?_ "What's your job?"

"Um…" He continued to pet the animal. "It's difficult to explain…" He didn't want to tell Masaomi about his job—he might see him as a bad person. Then again, he was dating his younger brother, one of the worst humans he'd ever met. Roppi glanced at the attentive, curious boy. "I run a business of hitmen and bounty hunters."

"Hitmen… You mean, like, you kill people for money?"

"I rarely do the work myself—really only when it involves capturing and not killing. I don't like most people, so it's not a huge deal to me. As long as the client has a good reason, or the government asks me to loan out a bounty hunter, I don't refuse. I mean, someone wanting to murder a man who stole his childhood girlfriend would not be accepted as a client."

Kida laughed. "Has that happened before?"

Roppi walked closer to the teen. "Yeah. He was a lovesick, lonely idiot."

Masaomi's breath hitched as the man invaded his space. He cheek was grazed briefly and his chin was tilted up so the taller man could bend down and kiss him without it being too strenuous. He hit a wall and found himself trapped between it and the older male. Kida rested his hands on the man's shoulders and tried to kiss back normally, still uncomfortable with the gentleness that was previously reserved for Izaya.

"Masaomi, can I be your boyfriend too?" he whispered.

Kida's heart stopped. "Roppi-san…" Being with the man in a romantic way was unnerving. He wanted to be faithful to Izaya. Albeit he was having sex with his brother, he still wanted to keep romance exclusive to the informant. "I'm not sure if—"

Trying not to sound impatient, Roppi interrupted. "Don't think about him; only think about _us_. Do you enjoy being with me?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"And you enjoy our physical contact as well as our conversations and infrequent outings?"

"Yeah—"

"Then I don't see a reason why we shouldn't be boyfriends."

"Iz—"

"Don't, Masaomi. This has nothing to do with him. He already permits us to have sex; being romantic partners would just be a small step further." He brushed the hair off the boy's forehead and looked into his chestnut eyes, his crimson irises piercing into his.

As much as Kida hated betraying Izaya, he liked being with Roppi almost as much as he liked being with his first boyfriend. His feelings were undoubtedly stronger for the informant, but he didn't see much harm in dating two men at the same time. _Normal people do this, right? They have more than one partner at a time. _"I suppose it would be fine…" Roppi smiled, and he immediately knew that he'd made the right choice. Izaya never smiled quite in the soft, charming way that Roppi did, and he loved that quirk about him.

"I'm so happy, Masaomi. Oh, and you can speak to me without honorifics; there's no need to be formal."

Kida nodded, also smiling. "Okay, Roppi."

Roppi was talented at persuading others, like Izaya. Kida wondered if all of the Oriharas had this ability, but hoped he'd never find out. Psyche seemed too high-strung for Kida to enjoy his company for too long, and Hibiya was undoubtedly an obnoxious brat. Izaya and Roppi certainly had dreadful qualities, but they were tolerable.

Masaomi's ringtone brought him out of his reverie. He reached into his pocket and saw the caller I.D. _Izaya Orihara_. Before he could answer the call, the cell was snatched from his hand. "Hey!"

"We don't need any distractions right now. He can wait." Roppi placed the cellphone in his pocket and kissed the teen's neck.

Kida reached around the man to grab it, but Roppi took a step back. "Give it back. Izaya will worry. He'll keep calling and texting until I answer."

"Tch. How annoying. We'll just have to switch it off. Don't you feel like he's smothering you? Keeping tabs on you all the time is creepy."

"No. He cares about me; that's all." _If anything, __**you're **__the one smothering me_, he thought. "Seriously, Roppi, give it back. I'm sure he planted a tracking device in it, so he'll come here if I don't respond."

Sighing, Roppi handed the boy his phone. "Whatever. Make it quick."

As he was scrolling through his contacts, it rang again. He answered, and was greeting with a worried voice. "Why didn't you answer before? Is everything okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at Roppi's place, and I'm fine." He could picture the scowl on the informant's face at the mention of his sibling.

"Ah, am I...interrupting?"

A faint blush covered Kida's cheeks as he realized what the man meant. Roppi snickered—he had positioned his head close enough to listen in on their conversation, but not near enough for Izaya to hear if Roppi spoke. "No. We were just talking—about to eat, actually."

His words unsettled, and somewhat startled, Izaya more than if his assumption had been correct. "You're having a meal together?" Izaya knew of his older brother's eating disorder. The male hated eating with others, and only did so if it was with his family members—he didn't want them to discover his habit—or occasionally with Izaya, who was the only person aware of his excessive lack of self-confidence. Eating with someone else was a huge step, which meant that he was extremely comfortable around Masaomi. This thought greatly bothered the raven.

Kida noticed Roppi stiffen slightly. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that...?"

"No, it's fine," he answered unconvincingly.

"So... Why did you call?" It was possible that he was simply checking in on his boyfriend, but there was usually a reason behind it.

"I was just wondering if you planned to come over today. We've both been busy lately… I miss you."

Masaomi felt heat rush to his face again. A warm, wet tongue slid along his neck, and it took all the strength he had not to cry out. "I-I miss you too." A hand slipped beneath his shirt as Roppi sucked on his neck.

"Do you want me to get some movies or video games? Any food requests?"

Kida smiled. Though he'd never say it aloud, Izaya constantly trying to please him was endearing—adorable, even. He attempted to keep his voice steady as Roppi grinded against his stiff member. "A-anything...is good," he breathed. Masaomi was normally very vocal during sexual activities, and it was difficult to stifle his moans. On top of how good he was feeling, the possibility of Izaya finding out was exhilarating. He hadn't realized Roppi had unzipped his pants until a tongue flicked across his slit. He inhaled sharply and prayed that Izaya hadn't heard.

"Hmm... I've been thinking about what I want to do to you today. We could get in the shower again... Do you remember when we did that? That was so good."

Kida moaned, vividly remembering the encounter. "Y-yeah," he breathed.

"Mm... You have a hot body for a 17-year-old, Masaomi. You know who probably _doesn't_ look great naked? Your friend, Mikado; I doubt his body is sexy in the slightest. What do you think?"

Kida immediately went limp, causing Roppi to look up at him with a confused expression. His best friend was definitely not who he thought about during intimate activities. "Why did you mention him?"

"Because I want my Masaomi to come to my place without being previously pleasured. I know you've been with Roppi more than once since we were last intimate. It's my turn to make you scream, sweetheart."

"Ugh, you knew what we were doing?"

"Of course. You really are horrible at concealing the noises you make—not that I mind them. Why don't you come over now and we'll see if I can hear some more."

Kida glanced at the annoyed man on the table in front of him. "I'm with Roppi right now."

"But I'm your boyfriend, who you've barely seen in the past week. Don't make me wait any longer."

Roppi interjected. "Just go." As much as he wanted to spend time with his new significant other, Kida would be antsy the whole time, wanting to rush to see Izaya.

"Are you sure? I can—"

"It's alright, Masaomi. I'll call you soon." He stepped forward and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"O-okay." He completely forgot that Izaya was still on the phone until the man cleared his throat.

"Masaomi, did Roppi say he loves you?"

"Well, yeah," he said nonchalantly. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the teen realized that Roppi wasn't supposed to have romantic feelings towards him. "Um... It's kind of complicated. I didn't say it back!" he added frantically.

"Masaomi, stay there," the informant said icily. "I need to have a conversation with my brother. We'll go to my place together afterwards."

"B-but—"

"No, no. Don't argue with me. I'm nearly there. See you soon~"

Masaomi ended the call and looked up to see Roppi grinning. "Why are you smiling? Izaya's really angry."

The older male shrugged. "Let him be angry. As I said before, his emotions aren't relevant to our relationship."

Kida narrowed his eyes. "You did that on purpose—you let him hear you."

"I certainly did."

"Just to bother him? That was low. Our relationship—which started about 5 minutes ago—doesn't change anything between me and Izaya. Th—"

"You care for him more," Roppi said almost inaudibly.

Masaomi's anger immediately subsided. "I didn't say that."

"But it's true. I was never supposed to be more than your lover." He laughed softly. "I should've known better. Izaya is witty and handsome and strong; he's interesting and alluring." He casually grabbed his wrist. "I'm boring and weak and ugly. I can't compare to him..."

Roppi's sleeve rolled up slightly, which caught Masaomi's eye. The teen lightly grabbed his arm and rolled up the sleeve, revealing the man's forearm. Light brown scars blemished the skin from wrist to elbow. Kida had seen this before, and could tell that some of them were less than a month old. He tried to speak, but no words came out except a whisper. "Roppi..." He wrapped him arms around the older male and rested his cheek on his chest. Reluctantly, the man returned the embrace.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"It's hard to explain..."

"Please tell me. Why?"

"Because everything hurts too much—to the point where I can't take it anymore." He choked down a sob, refusing to cry in front of his young lover. "The physical pain… It distracts me from the emotional pain."

Kida pulled away. He sat on the table behind him so their heights were nearly level. He wrapped his arms around Roppi's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "If I wasn't interested in you, I wouldn't have accepted when you asked me to be your boyfriend. It was sudden, and I need time to get used to it—it was the same with Izaya. I feel a stronger bond with him because I was close with him for a long time before we started dating. I want to be with you, Roppi. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I get childish sometimes; that's—"

"It isn't childish to be insecure around the person you want to be with; it's completely normal. Don't be so hard on yourself." He moved his head back to smile at the older male. "You're considerate, intelligent, and sexy; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your personality... Your eyes..." Kida drew the man closer. "Your body..." He stared at him with longing eyes. "I want all of it."

"Masaomi... I love you so much." He placed his hand behind the boy's head and kissed him. The fingers of his other hand lightly trailed up and down his inner thigh.

"Hnn... Don't tease me," he whined halfheartedly.

"Then I'll give you exactly what you want." He reached for the boy's pants.

"It's strange seeing you together—it's as if I'm watching myself kiss Masaomi."

Masaomi pushed his lover away and looked at Izaya, who leaned against the fridge behind Roppi. "I-Izaya, I didn't expect you to come so soon."

"But alas, it is simply my perverted older brother violating my boyfriend." The informant stepped forward and moved to the side of the table. He grabbed Kida's arm and pulled the blonde towards him. After kissing him, he said, "I've missed you, dear. I yearn for you whenever we're apart. I wish I could be with you every moment of every day; you're a part of me." He didn't have to look at Roppi to know he was bothered by the words—it was a demonstration, put on for him.

Masaomi blushed and looked to the side. "Izaya..."

The raven scooped Kida up and walked towards the stairs.

"Put me down!"

"I need to speak with my brother—alone." He entered a spare bedroom, set the boy on the bed, and handed him an iPhone.

"You're...letting me play with your phone?" he asked skeptically.

Izaya tapped his nose. "Nope. It's yours. I've filled it with the songs on your iPod, uploaded your contacts from your old cell, and bought a few apps I thought you'd like—feel free to buy more; just try not to max out my credit card. Oh, and you can't call or text anyone until I deactivate your old phone and switch your plan to this one. I'll see you soon—I won't be long."

As the man turned away, Masaomi caught his arm. "Izaya, you shouldn't have bought me this."

The informant tilted his head, puzzled. "Do you not like it? They have the Samsung ones if you'd prefer—"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, you shouldn't buy me such an expensive thing." He held the phone towards Izaya. "I don't need this. You should return it and get your money back."

Izaya pushed the teen's hand away and smiled, leaning forward to peck his lips. "I can easily afford this—I'm not losing any money I need. I love you, therefore, I want to do nice things for you."

Gazing into his boyfriend's russet eyes, he was swept away. "I love you too. Thanks for the phone. I owe you one."

Izaya moved in and kissed the corner of his jawbone. "I have an idea of how you can repay me—tonight," he whispered seductively.

Kida shivered. "O-okay."

"I'll get this done quickly." He handed the boy headphones. "The conversation between me and Roppi is private, so please don't listen in. But as much as I love you, I don't completely trust you." He pulled a key out of his pocket and left the room. "I'll be back soon to collect you." He shut the door and locked it from the outside before the boy could protest.

With a sigh, Kida flopped onto his stomach on the bed and played with his extravagant gift.


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya sipped his tea and set his ankle on his knee. "I want you to break contact with him."

Roppi also drank. "Hmm... That doesn't work for me."

The informant's expression hardened. "I don't give a damn what works for you. I prohibit you from seeing him anymore."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will keep him from you."

The elder male smiled over his cup. "Really, now? I wonder how Masaomi will react when you _demand_ that he stops seeing me."

Izaya clenched his teeth. "I'm doing what's best for him—for _us_. He'll appreciate it someday."

"I think that Masaomi will hear you trying to control him, break up with you, and fall right into my open, comforting arms. Aren't you being selfish? And stupid?"

Izaya stood up, anger burning in his auburn eyes. "_You're _the one who's selfish, Roppi! Can't you see what you're doing to him?" he yelled. "He's so torn up about this—guilty and depressed and confused. But you can't see that because all you can think about is his body! This has gone on long enough. I really care about Masaomi, so leave him alone."

Roppi set his cup down and rested his arms on his thighs, hunching over. "I care about him too."

"He's your sex toy and nothing more. You don't care about him; you're just using him for release." Izaya took a deep breath. "I'm in love with him—"

The other man stood and looked at his brother. "As am I."

Despite the situation, Izaya laughed wholeheartedly. "So?"

"What do you mean? I'm in love with him. We're in a romantic relationship, just like you two. Both of us call him our boyfriend."

Izaya pounced and pinned the male to the couch. He snickered, eyes gleaming with hysteria. "You think he wants a worthless creature like you?" He grabbed Roppi's arm and rolled up the sleeve. "Have you showed him these?"

The other man nodded feebly. He didn't even try to struggle beneath the man. He was well aware of Izaya's strength—which increased when he was angry.

"He pities you," he said, venom dripping in his voice. "Can't you see that? I'm the one he loves—not you. If he's doing anything other than having sex with you, it's because he would feel guilty to push you away."

"That's not true." Roppi's teeth sank into his quivering bottom lip, nearly drawing blood.

"Oh, but it is. You're such a horrible person—showing him your scars and telling a few heart-wrenching stories about why you inflicted them. You're taking him away from the man that he loves, who loves him more than anything else—tearing apart the relationship that makes him happy—all for the sake of satisfying your disgusting need to be constantly cared for."

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Stop it!" Izaya was the only person who had power over him; he could unravel Roppi's tough façade in seconds and leave him in pieces. He hated how he let his sibling get to him so easily.

He lowered his head and smiled. "You're pathetic. Stop playing out your fantasy of him loving you back; it will never happen. Keeping him with you by telling him how miserable and lonely you are is low. _You are __**nothing**_."

Roppi's tears fell freely. "I hate you," he croaked through his sobs.

Izaya looked down at the man, and his maleficent smirk faded. He knew the forlorn gleam in his crimson irises. He'd seen it so many times after Roppi had been bullied by his younger brother. The older male would remain in his room for hours, and no amount of apologizing or threatening to break down the door would stop the boy from delivering self-punishment. "Roppi… I didn't really mean that. I was just angry. Please—"

"It's okay." He sniffed. "You're right. I'm being selfish and ruining your relationship. Let me go and I'll never speak to him again." He moved to get up, but Izaya didn't budge from his spot on top of him.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself over some hateful, untrue words. You aren't pathetic, and being mad doesn't make it acceptable for me to be so cruel." He licked the tears from the male's cheeks and ran his fingers through the black hair.

"Don't do that," he mumbled shyly.

"Why not?" He kissed his brother's lips gently, waiting for him to respond.

"Don't… We shouldn't kiss."

"Why?"

"We're brothers."

"Half-brothers," the informant corrected. "That was the justification you gave for why it was okay for us to have sex. Kissing is okay for the same reason. Let me make you feel better, Ha-chan."

The elder male blushed. Izaya's nickname for him was embarrassing and unnecessary—Roppi was already a nickname for Hachimenroppi. Still, Izaya called him an assortment of names; Ro-chan, Ha-chan, Hachi, Hachimen, and Chi-chan were only a few.

"Izzy," he breathed. Roppi despised many things about himself, but the way he was so easily lured into submitting to Izaya was probably the worst. His little brother knew everything about him—he used it all as leverage to bring him pleasure, make him giddy, or strike him down. He was inferior to his younger sibling in every way, and he hated that. No matter what they were doing or talking about, the informant always had the upper hand. Even during sex, where Izaya usually bottomed, he never relinquished control—he either rode him or gave him specific instructions. He was always cool and collected, while Roppi was left a quivering mess.

Izaya removed his shirt, and he didn't protest. "How long has it been, Ha-chan? How long have you desired for me to touch you again?" He unhurriedly removed the remaining clothes from both of them, teasing the desperate man squirming beneath him. He sensually coated Roppi's fingers with his saliva, slicking and sucking as he stared at the blushing older male. When they were thoroughly wet, he lowered to his elbows and kissed Roppi as he guided the fingers to his entrance. He allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips when they entered. Izaya found preparation tedious—even on himself, so Roppi immediately used two fingers to stretch the tight hole.

After a mere couple minutes, Izaya took out two condoms and covered their lengths, explaining that he wouldn't want to make a mess on such a nice couch. He licked Roppi's veiled member—making it somewhat wet—and positioned himself over it.

Though Roppi wouldn't dare mention it, he knew that Izaya didn't just enjoy causing pain during sex—he was shockingly aroused by being hurt, himself. As Izaya engulfed his prick, he heard a sharp inhale, signaling that the raven was in pain from the small amount of preparation and little lubrication. But that didn't stop him from impaling himself, quickly taking all of it in.

Roppi enjoyed the long stretches of time where they didn't have sex because Izaya became overexcited, and eager to feel Roppi inside of him. Small noises of pleasure would escape his throat and he would lose his composure—only slightly. This was the longest they'd ever been apart, and Izaya was quickly losing control over his face and voice.

"Hah… Hachi," he moaned, looking at the man lustfully. The raven started to move, and his breath hitched. "Hnn—so…good." Izaya abruptly stood, hissing as he was left empty. He got on his knees and elbows on the couch and locked eyes with his stunned sibling. "Roppi, fuck me," he breathed.

The older male sat up, looking at the sight before him in perplexed silence.

"Hurry… I'm so hot right now. Don't make me wait," he pleaded.

Still stunned, Roppi rose to his knees and grasped Izaya's hips. He plunged into him and shivered in response to the stifled moan it elicited. He picked up a quick rhythm, ruthlessly slamming into the groaning informant.

"Hnngg—Ha-chan… I'm… I'm going to come," he said through ragged breaths. Roppi had to bite his tongue to keep from teasing him about finishing so soon. Moaning loudly, the raven clawed into the couch, shuddering as he came, the heat spreading through his whole body.

Hearing the unrestrained moans, seeing the older male's trembling body, and feeling walls contract around him, he was sent into ecstasy. When he finished, he pulled out and sunk into the couch looking over to Izaya. "That was really good."

Catching his breath and regaining his composure, Izaya stood up, removed both of their condoms, and walked away to throw them in the trash. "Of course it was," he called while his back was turned. He made his way back to the couch and clothed himself, watching Roppi do the same. He sat next to the younger man, stroking his hair. "Now, Ha-chan, I don't like to keep secrets from Masaomi, but I think that this little affair should stay between us. Alright?"

Roppi nodded. "Okay. But, Izaya, there's something—"

A piercing screech shot through the house. "Izaya! Izaya, let me out!"

* * *

Kida had been lying in the room for about 20 minutes. Bored with the phone, he looked around the white room. It was plain—white walls and carpet, one window, a bed with black sheets, and a table with a lamp. Besides the door that led outside, there was one in the corner. Curious, he walked towards what he assumed to be a closet. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Screaming, he ran towards the door that led to the hallway. He pounded on it as hard as he could. "Izaya!" he shrieked. "Izaya, let me out!"

Moments later, an out-of-breath voice spoke from the other side. "Move away from the door so I can open it!"

Shaking and sobbing, Kida stared at the closet as he took a few steps back. The door swung open and Izaya raced in. He grabbed the traumatized teen's shoulders.

"Masaomi, what's wrong?"

"Clo...set," he breathed through his crying fit.

Izaya looked at his brother, who stood in the doorway. "What's in the closet?"

Confused, Roppi walked towards the closet. When he saw the horror inside, he gasped. A young man hung from the ceiling by a noose around his neck. His eyes had been gauged out and his mouth was open, as if he was yelling. Carved into his chest were the words: **KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN. YOU'RE NEXT**.

Izaya moved next to his brother and raised his eyebrows. "One of yours?"

"Yeah... Miharu. He was only 20—poor kid."

"Who did it?"

"I have no idea. Not even my men know what I look like—let alone where I live. Roppi looked at Izaya. "Can you figure it out? I mean, it's your job... I can pay you."

Izaya returned to Masaomi and picked up the shivering boy. As a gang leader, he had seen plenty of bloody battles and dead members, but nothing like that. He wrapped his arms around the informant and hid his face in his jacket.

Izaya looked at Kida somberly, then glanced at Roppi. "I'll have a name for you within four days. Compensation won't be necessary." He drifted out of the room and briskly left the house. He placed the boy in his car and sped home, talking soothingly until they entered the apartment.

* * *

Izaya placed him on the couch and offered him a warm cup of chamomile tea. He took a few sips before setting it on the table and pulling his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.

The informant rubbed circles into his back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. It was shocking, but I overreacted. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Don't apologize. It was a frightening sight—you didn't overreact."

Masaomi laid his cheek on his knees, turning his head to the side so he could look at Izaya. "You were so calm... I wish I could've acted more mature. I've seen dead people; I've stabbed and kicked and knocked out people; I heard them beg for mercy, and I didn't flinch. I should be able to handle seeing that kind of thing, instead of screaming and crying like a scared child."

Izaya's voice was calming and sincere. "Being afraid doesn't label you as immature—it makes you human. Don't downplay how you felt—how you're feeling now. If you need to talk about it, be comforted, take a walk, etcetera, I want you to tell me." He ran his fingers through the golden hair. "I won't ridicule you for reacting in a normal way, and I'll carry out any request you have to help you through this."

Kida shifted to lay his head on the raven's lap. He closed his eyes while the informant played with his hair. "Is this what you're really like—altruistic and warmhearted? Do you hide behind your intellect and manipulative abilities to conceal your kindness?"

Izaya grinned. "I'd hardly describe myself as altruistic and warmhearted. I'm too corrupt to be considered a kind being. Humans are different around certain people due to their level fondness towards them and the amount of trust between them—myself included. For example, Kida-san, the valiant, unyielding leader of the yellow scarves is synonymous with Masaomi-kun, the flirtatious Raira Academy student and Masaomi, the passionate and ardent counterpart of Izaya Orihara. You don't have three personas; you are different around each because you trust your gang, your peers, and your boyfriend in different ways. Would you tease one of your gang members about dating a cute girl, or order Mikado to take someone out? No."

"Sometimes I forget how intelligent and perceptive you are."

Izaya gathered the teen onto his lap and kissed him. "I love you."

Masaomi blushed. "You tell me that all the time."

"I don't want you to forget."

"How could I?" He moved to straddle the man and encircled his arms around his neck. "I love you too."

The informant hugged him. "Do you love him?"

"No," he responded deliberately.

"Will you in the future?"

Kida tensed. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about with Izaya. "I... I don't know."

"One day, you'll have to choose between us."

Masaomi frowned. "You said—"

"Not now. I'm not going to forbid you from seeing him; that would damage our relationship. I mean that, whether that day is next week or three years from now, you'll have to leave one or both of us."

This was a reality that the teen didn't want to face. He knew it was true, but he wished it weren't. He dreaded the thought of having to choose one or the other. "Why? Can't I be with both of you forever?"

"No. The longer you date both of us, the more it strains each relationship. Anger and jealousy will intensify; there will be fighting and pain—emotional and physical. I want you to myself, and so does Roppi. We are tolerating this arrangement, but it won't last long. I won't demand that you choose immediately, but be aware that you eventually must decide." He held the boy tighter. "I'm afraid of what he'll do to keep you. He's dangerous, and more unstable than he leads others to believe. I'm not trying to sway you either way; I just… I want you to be careful."

Kida grinned and pulled away to look into the dark ruby eyes. "Because you're definitely every parent's dream boyfriend for their child." He giggled. "You're mysterious and alluring; when you want something, you take it; you play with people's lives as a hobby. You're pretty dangerous, yourself, mister informant."

"Alluring, hm?" A mischievous fire danced in his eyes. "Say, Masaomi, are you kinky?"

"Wh-what?" He blushed.

"I know you like it rough, but what else turns you on? Do you have any fetishes?"

Kida's blush deepened. "Of course not!" he exclaimed shakily.

"None? You don't ever fantasize about being tied up or watched—or having sex in a public place? Role playing as a teacher and student or police officer and criminal doesn't intrigue you in the slightest amount? You've never thought about using toys or being filmed so you can jerk off by watching me mercilessly ram into you?"

The blonde bit his bottom lip and looked away. Truthfully, everything Izaya had mentioned seemed very erotic. He didn't fantasize about them, but he most likely would now that they were brought to his attention.

Izaya noticed his uneven breathing. "Sex isn't simply categorized into _being taken_ or _making love_, darling. I'd be more than happy to play out any fantasy of yours. Hm, we'll get into the intense stuff later. For now, I've got something you might like."

Kida watched Izaya quickly disappear into his bedroom. He returned with two dice in his hand.

"What are those?"

The informant grabbed Kida's wrist and placed them in his hand. As the teen inspected the dice, a slight blush spread across his face. "These are..."

"They're sex dice. Do you want to use them?"

"Do they...apply to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, these things aren't usually made for gay couples," he replied quietly.

"These are; look at them."

Kida turned the dice over in his hands. The words were tailored to their relationship; he blushed at some of the combinations.

"So..."

"Let's try them."

"Go ahead." Izaya leaned back on the couch and gestured for him to take his turn.

Masaomi tentatively shook his hands and threw the dice on the table. He looked down to read them and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Izaya noticed the action. "Are you nervous about this?"

"Shut up," he mumbled. "They say, _bite lips_..." Seeing that the informant wasn't going to move, he scooted closer to the man and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and slowly took Izaya's lower lip between his, nibbling gently. He pulled away after a few seconds, flushed. He handed the man the dice and waited for him to roll.

He snickered. "I bet you're happy about this one." The teen looked down to see the words _suck neck_. He shivered when a cold hand held one side of his neck. Izaya placed his lips on the other side, sucking forcefully.

The blonde inhaled sharply and twisted his fingers in the black hair. He groaned as Izaya moved his lips just under his jawbone. He stopped, and Kida sighed at the absence of his lips.

Izaya placed the dice in the boy's hands and watched him shakily roll them. He widened his eyes at the result. "Um... Do you want me to do that?"

"We're playing a game; if that's what the dice say, go for it." He took his shirt off and let Kida push him on his back.

The younger male positioned himself above Izaya and lowered his face to his chest. He licked around one of his nipples, watching for a reaction when he flicked it with his tongue. Not hearing any complaints, he moved to the other and started to suck on it. Izaya shivered and grabbed the boy's head.

"Alright; that's enough."

Masaomi nodded and sat up. The next roll had Izaya smirking and Kida red-faced.

The informant lifted the boy so he straddled him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out Kida's hard length. "Grab the bottle on the table behind you."

Once it was coated, Izaya started to stroke Kida, reveling in his adorably flushed face. The younger male held onto his shoulders and lowered his head. His breath caught when he felt the man speed up his movements.

"Do you like this game?"

"Y-yes. Izaya... I'm... I'm going to...come."

He brought his lips to the boy's ear. "Not just yet." As he said this, he completely removed his hand from Masaomi.

Kida looked at him with large eyes. "Why'd you stop?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I don't want you to come yet."

He stared at him pleadingly. "P-please... Finish me."

"But we have to keep playing, Masaomi~"

"I... I don't want to play anymore."

The man smiled. "You want me to continue?"

"Y-yes."

He took an item out of his pocket and placed it on Kida's throbbing member. The boy cried out from the pinching sensation.

"What is that?"

He kissed Kida and laughed. "It prevents you from coming."

"I-It... What?"

"You can't come as long as you're wearing it; no matter how much you want to." Kida opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to figure out how to respond. "You said you wanted to try something new, right? I've never tried this out before; I think it'll be fun."

"For you!"

He licked the boy's neck. "You'll thank me when I finally take it off."

Not willing to listen any longer, he started to lewdly grind against the man's bare abdomen.

"You can do anything you want; the only feeling you'll get is being right on the edge, unable to release."

He let the boy continue the action until he finally stopped, realizing the truth in Izaya's words. Kida looked at him with lustful eyes, breathing heavily. He reached to take it off himself, but his wrist was yanked back. "You can finish when I say so, and not before. You must have my permission. If you take it off, I'll hold out on you—and keep you away from Roppi—until I think you've learned your lesson. Who knows how long that might take?"

Izaya removed the teen's boxers and flipped him on his stomach. He coated his fingers with the lubricant and shoved three into Kida. The teen moaned loudly as he felt the fingers bend and part inside of him. Once he decided he'd had enough, he pulled the boy to his knees and entered him. He moved slowly, rolling his hips as he searched for the right angle. When he heard Kida's muffled cry, he sped up and continued to hit the spot.

"Izaya, hnn—uhh… Let me…come. Please, Izaya!"

"Not yet." Seeing the blonde squirm around and hearing him beg really turned him on. He released inside and lay back on the couch. He opened his eyes to see the younger male on top of him.

"Take it…off. Hah… C'mon, take it off."

Izaya smiled mischievously. "No."

The boy's face and neck were completely red, and he was shaking and sweating all over. Izaya felt himself harden again.

Kida thought of an idea that might persuade him. He brought the man to a sitting position and straddled him, stroking his prick.

"Masaomi—"

The teen started to ride him, and he lost the ability to speak. He had finished mere moments ago, and he was incredibly sensitive. He leaned his head back and loosely wrapped an arm around Kida's waist. As he neared his end a second time, the boy stopped moving. He opened his eyes to see a playful gleam in Masaomi's copper irises.

"I'll let you finish if you take it off."

Wordlessly, Izaya removed the ring. Kida immediately started to ride him again, quickening his pace. They both groaned and came simultaneously. The blonde shook violently and cried out as his release spurted all over their chests. When it finally stopped, he fell forward onto the man.

"Did you like that?"

"Y-yes."

"Should we do it again?"

"Hell no."

* * *

_That was quite a smutty chapter! I certainly love my yaoi, just like every other devoted fujoshi :) City of Heavenly Fire is out! I preordered it last year, and it's coming in the next few days! I've been dying over the fate of Malec. You see, Cassandra Clare was a fanfiction writer. She is an inspiration to all of us. She got out of the fanfiction world and made her own series complete with a beautiful gay couple! IT'S CANON AND THAT HAD NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE THE TMI SERIES AND I'VE BEEN EXCITED SINCE. Anyway, I highly recommend it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I haven't updated this in forever! Well, to make up for it, it's long :) Happy reading~_

* * *

"Are you seeing someone else?"

Roppi looked at Masaomi from across the couch. "No. Why would you think that?"

"The closest we've come to sex in the past two weeks was making out in your bed before falling asleep," he stated casually. "Have you lost sexual interest for me?"

The older male paused. "It's not that. I just…haven't been in the mood lately."

Kida lazily crawled towards Roppi and straddled his lap. A devious grin spread across his face. "I could seduce you."

"Um… Alright."

Masaomi breathed on the man's neck before kissing it. He licked the shell of his ear. "I miss the feeling of having you inside of me," he whispered. "I miss your tongue and your fingers touching me everywhere. I want you, Hachimenroppi."

Before the man could react to the unexpected use of his full name, the boy's lips crashed against his. A tongue slid along his lower lip, beckoning for entrance. He opened his mouth and wrestled with the forceful tongue.

Kida moved away suddenly. "You aren't into this. What are you keeping from me?" He touched the man's face. "You can tell me."

"It's really nothing, Masaomi. I go through stretches of time where my libido is significantly low. It has nothing to do with you. If you want it, we can; I'll warm up to it."

The blonde left the older male's lap and fell onto his back. "If you're not in the mood, then we won't. Izaya has the hormones of a teenager going through puberty; I can get sex from him any hour of any day. Besides, we don't need to have sex in order to have fun together. What do you want to do?"

Roppi flinched at his brother's name. His lips curled upwards. "Let's just…talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Have you… Have you thought about which of us you're going to choose to be with? Do you already know?" he asked cautiously.

Kida stared at the ceiling, contemplating. "I don't know. I care about both of you; I enjoy being with both of you. Each stands out in different ways. Izaya and I have long, introspective conversations, but I'm comfortable sitting with you in silence—he always has to be doing something; even when we're watching television, he does something with his hands—texting, giving me a shoulder massage, playing with my hands. On the other side of that, Izaya always has something on his mind. He has insight on nearly everything, and I'm never bored talking to him. There are so many things I like about each of you, and I don't know what to do…"

"I—" Roppi sighed. "Izaya, what are you doing?"

"You could tell I was here? I'm impressed, Hachi." Izaya strolled to the front of the couch, smirking.

Kida sat up. "Why are you here?"

"I want to spend time with you," he said simply.

"You can't just let yourself into my home and interrupt a private conversation I'm having with my boyfriend," Roppi remarked bitterly.

"Well, I miss my boyfriend, so I thought I'd stop by to see if you weren't doing anything uneventful—which you aren't." He turned to the blonde. "Clearly, my brother is being rather dull right now, so you might as well come home and hang out with me."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kida exclaimed. "This isn't okay! It's creepy and annoying that you'd show up. How could you listen in on our conversation? Roppi doesn't come to your apartment and demand to take me away," he barked.

"That's right. Get out of here, Izaya," Roppi added. "In fact, I think Masaomi will be staying here for a few days. He could use some time away from you."

The youngest male stood. "Hey. Don't make decisions for me."

"If anything, he needs to take some time away from _you_. Can't you tell that he wants to be with me?"

"Shut up!" Roppi leaped to his feet and tackled his brother to the ground. "I hate you!" He punched blindly. Izaya deflected each intended blow.

"That's it! I can't deal with you two!" Masaomi shouted. "I'm leaving, and if anyone follows me, they're going to fucking regret it. I need to be away from both of you." He stormed out of the house without looking back.

* * *

A yawning man in pink boxers and an oversized white t-shirt answered the door. "Masaomi-kun?"

"Hey, Psyche... Can I come in?"

After looking the boy over, the tired man stepped aside, gesturing with his hand. "Sure." When Kida entered, he shut the door and led him to his living room. He sat cross-legged next to the boy, leaning against the arm rest so he could face him. "So... What brings you here, Masaomi-kun? It's—" He looked at a clock across the room. "—23:15."

The teen reclined on the couch, turning his head and resting his cheek on the cushion to look at the older male. "Your brothers—I need a break from them."

"Ah, yes. I hear that you're dating Roppi as well as Izaya. How is that going?"

Kida sighed. "It's...difficult. They said it was okay to see both of them, but they fight over me like they're my divorced parents—setting up days and times who gets to see me. Each tries to turn me against the other, and I'm sick of it."

"Hm... Maybe you should choose one," Psyche mused.

"I know, but I'm uncertain about who to pick. I always thought it would be Izaya, but after spending so much time with Roppi, I'm not sure anymore. I'm being selfish by dating both of them when I know they hate it. I just...don't know what to do."

Psyche scooted over to sit next to Masaomi. "Well, do you love one of them more than the other?"

"I love Izaya; I'm not sure about Roppi—yet. What do you think I should do?"

The older male tapped his finger against his chin. "I can't choose for you! The other one would be mad at me." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Follow what your heart tells you. But you don't have to decide right now."

Without thinking, Masaomi leaned in and kissed him, cupping his face in his hand. Psyche pulled away, shocked. "M-Masaomi-kun?"

"Sorry," the teen mumbled. His hand dropped from Psyche's face.

"Is it because I look like them?"

"Not really; well, kind of. I'm just stressed out." He scratched the back of his neck. "Even before we started dating, Izaya and I made out when one of us was anxious, angry, or sad. It was...soothing. I never really saw it as romantic or sexual. I'm used to doing it, I guess; my bad."

Psyche shrugged, moving closer. "Would it make you feel better if you did that with me?"

"I don't—"

He held his hand up. "You said that it didn't mean anything before you started dating, so it doesn't have to mean anything with us. I don't mind."

Kida leaned in and connected their lips. This time, the other male softened his, opening them slightly and moving with him. He slid his fingers through the dark hair, drawing him nearer.

Psyche held the blonde's unoccupied hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb. He wasn't experienced in kissing, but Masaomi was, so it was easy to follow him, letting the younger take control. When the teen pulled away a few minutes later, he smiled. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." He placed his head in Psyche's lap. "Thanks for this."

He stroked the golden hair. "You're welcome here anytime. I enjoy your company, and my brothers can be a bit...intense, at times. I don't mind lending an ear." He giggled quietly. "Or lips."

Kida smiled. Psyche's innocent, carefree personality was refreshing. He spent so much time with the two older Oriharas, he rarely saw other people—especially after dropping out of Raira. Psyche certainly wasn't as obnoxious as his older brothers described; he was gentle and caring. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The hand brushing through the blonde hair froze. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Masaomi sat up and looked at the blushing man. "Oh! That's not what I meant. I don't feel like going back to Izaya's place, and I sleep better when I'm with someone else. That's all I meant—sleep."

"Oh, okay. Maybe you should call Izaya? If you live with him, he'll worry that you didn't return home."

Masaomi pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. When he finished, he yawned and stretched out his arms. "Are you tired?"

Psyche nodded. He led the teen to the bedroom, looking away when he stripped to his boxers.

The teen noticed his embarrassment. "Would you prefer for me to sleep fully clothed?"

The older male turned. "No, it's fine. Do you want a clean shirt?"

Kida didn't usually sleep with a shirt on, but he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. He put on a duplicate of the shirt Psyche wore and climbed into bed. When the man got under the covers, he curled up on the other side, quickly drifting off.

* * *

Kida awoke to the sound of his ringtone. When he saw the Caller I.D. he silently left the room, making his way down the stairs as he answered. "Why are you calling me so late? I was sleeping," he said groggily.

The voice that answered was sharp. "Masaomi, you can't just _not come home_ when we have an argument. Let me pick you up."

"I texted you that I was staying over at a friend's house. I'll come home in the morning."

"What friend?"

Kida sighed. He really wasn't up for this. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it certainly does. Where are you?" he asked insistently.

"You don't own me, Izaya. I don't have to tell you where I am every moment of every day."

"Of course not—only at night. If you're staying with someone, I want to know."

Kida clenched his fist, pacing around the living room. "I'm at a friend's house. Now leave me alone."

"A friend, hm?"

"Yes."

A few moments passed before Izaya spoke again. "You're with Psyche."

Kida stopped pacing. "Stop tracking my cell phone," he hissed.

"Why are you with him?"

"Because he's nice to me!" The teen paused, realizing why the informant was asking. He laughed quietly. "You think I'm sleeping with him, don't you?"

"... Are you?" a small voice questioned

"I am so done with this shit, Izaya. Do you think I'm some whore that fucks anyone who offers comfort—or a bed? I told you that I'm committed to you and Roppi. Why can't you trust me?" He lowered his voice, not wanting to wake Psyche. "You know what? Maybe I _will_ sleep with him. You already think I'm a slut—I might as well act like one."

"Masaomi—"

"Goodnight, Izaya. I'll come home when I'm ready." He hung up, ignoring the plea from the other man. He checked the time—2:30. The blonde sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

He wasn't going to sleep with Psyche; he just wanted to anger his possessive boyfriend. He would probably regret provoking him later, but he didn't care at the moment. As he sank down onto the couch, he couldn't help but wonder if that argument was a sign that their relationship was unhealthy, and Roppi may be the better choice.

Thinking he saw something in the shadows, he turned to face the front door. He made his way to the light switch. Before he could flip it, he was shoved to the ground, a hand covering his mouth to muffle his cry of pain and surprise.

Someone sat on him, one hand on his mouth and the other holding his struggling wrists above his head. Kida waited for his eyes to adjust; he had been by windows earlier, but he was now in a darker area of the apartment. Reddish brown eyes stared down at him—he knew those eyes. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he stopped moving his arms and legs, but he glared at the man to show his disapproval.

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." Izaya released his boyfriend's arms and petted his hair. "I'm doing this because I love you. Now, if I remove my hand, will you promise not to scream? I wouldn't want to awaken my dear brother."

Kida nodded reluctantly. The hand was taken away, and he took a breath.

"Why are you here? I told you—"

"I believe you mentioned that you intended to have sex with Psyche. You must understand that I couldn't allow that."

"I wasn't going to follow through with it. I just wanted—"

"To anger me? Yes, I know. I trust you, Masaomi. It's Psyche that I don't trust."

"He wouldn't try anything—you told me that," he answered smugly.

"Ah, you've caught me. I know he wouldn't, but I needed to see you. I was already nearby, and I can't stand you being upset with me. I had to make things right."

Kida snorted. "By attacking me in the middle of the night?"

"I wouldn't call it _attacking_." The informant leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Now, are you ready to come home?"

"No. I'm still mad at you," he said defiantly.

"We'll have to change that, then." He captured Masaomi's lips, forcing his mouth open by roughly grabbing his waist. The boy made noises of protest and tried to push him off. He sat up, frowning.

"Quit it. I said I'm mad at you. That means I want to get away from you, not make out with you."

Izaya slipped a hand beneath his shirt. "That's why I'm doing this, Masaomi. We can kiss and make up."

"That won't solve the problem."

"We can talk about it later. C'mon, I came all the way here to see you. You should be appreciative to have a boyfriend who loves you so much. Show me your gratitude."

The teen tried to push him off again, and his wrists were promptly pinned above his head again. "You're clingy and controlling—it's irritating."

The raven pouted. "Annoying? I'm wounded, Masaomi."

Kida exhaled loudly. "Go home, Izaya."

"With you?"

"No. I'm staying here."

"Then so am I."

"Tch. You can't just sit on me until I give in."

"No, but I know of a better way to pass the time." He smirked, rubbing his groin against the boy's slightly hardened length.

"No," he said firmly. "Not here."

"But you said you won't come home. Therefore, we have to do it here."

"Get off of me, bastard. I'm not in the mood."

"I disagree." He slid his hand into the blonde's boxers and stroked his arousal.

Kida repressed a moan. "My body has nothing to do with this. How did you think it would react to you sitting on it? I don't want this."

"Don't lie to yourself, darling. You always want it." He lowered his head and nipped the teen's neck, twisting his hand around his member to create an electrifying feeling.

Kida whimpered faintly and attempted to free his arms. "I-Izaya, stop."

"You never put up a fight—it's really turning me on." He licked the blonde's ear and skimmed his thumb over the leaking tip.

"Hnn... Seriously. St...op this."

"Mm, Masaomi." He removed his hand from the boy's prick to rub his own through his pants. "You're making me so hard."

Realizing that the raven wasn't going to listen to his pleas, he had an idea. "Izaya," he breathed. "Stand up."

"But if I stand up, you'll try to run away before I can properly seduce you."

"That's not what I'm doing. I know you would catch me."

A grin spread across the informant's face. "You're smart not to underestimate me. Alright, I'll get up." He got to his feet and watched Kida closely.

The blonde rubbed his wrists and also stood. Backing the man into a wall, he kissed him roughly. He undid Izaya's pants and pulled them with the boxers down as he dropped to his knees. If he wanted Izaya to leave, he'd really have to please him. Kida massaged the man's balls as he placed soft kisses along his inner thighs. Glancing up at the russet eyes, he gave him a lustful stare. He swirled his thumb around the head as he slowly licked the base.

"Hah... More—do more," he rasped.

Kida complied, engulfing his prick and bobbing his head. He moaned as he did this, creating amazing sensations for the man. Not patient enough to continue at the current pace, he shuffled his knees closer and took all of Izaya in his mouth, trying to control his weak gag reflex as the length rubbed against the back wall of his throat.

Izaya tangled his fingers in the golden hair and bucked his hips, thrusting in and out of the boy's mouth, using the hair to keep him steady.

Masaomi made a choking noise as Izaya's length pushed deeper than he thought possible. He fought the urge to get it out of his mouth and instead knelt, obediently remaining still as the man abused his throat. Suddenly, the raven released the teen's hair and moved back slightly.

Kida panted, making up for his earlier lack of sufficient oxygen. "Wh-why did you stop? I can finish you."

Izaya walked around the boy and knelt behind him. "I want to finish inside you in another place." He pulled the blonde's boxers down and rubbed his taint.

Kida fell forward because of the gratification. He felt defeated. The purpose of giving Izaya a blowjob was to stop them from having sex. He rested his elbows on the ground and looked behind him. "N-no. Just let me finish you with my mouth."

Izaya leaned over the boy and pressed his fingers against his lips. "Wet them." When Kida kept them tightly shut, he pulled his hair back to make him gasp. He shoved his fingers into the open mouth. "Suck."

Kida licked them thoroughly while trying to think up a way to escape. When the fingers teasingly circled his entrance, he spoke. "Don't do this—please."

"Ah, playing coy again? I like it. Just remember to keep your voice down—you don't want to wake up Psyche."

Izaya groped his rear and teasingly used wet fingers to circle the tight muscles of his entrance. Kida didn't want this. Why didn't Izaya understand that? Still, he was his boyfriend, and he didn't want him to think that he'd lost interest by denying him. They were lovers, so maybe he should just endure it to make Izaya happy.

Right. He didn't want it, but his boyfriend did—it wasn't some random guy. If Izaya wasn't backing down, he might as well allow him to use his body. He rested his forehead on his arms and silenced his protests.

Izaya stopped moving his fingers and watched Kida closely. What he had previously thought to be shuddering seemed to actually be the unsteady heaving of his chest. Hearing a sniffle, he hastily clothed himself and slid Kida's boxers on. He gently tried to shift the boy into a sitting position. The younger male caught on, moving his body to sit cross-legged in front of the man. His head was lowered, shielding his face.

Izaya lifted Kida's chin. His breath caught and his stomach lurched as he realized that his assumption was right. He wiped the boy's tears on his sleeve and pulled him into his lap, embracing him. "Masaomi..."

Kida sniffled again. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and rested his forehead on his upper arm as he tried to calm down. "I'm so—hic—sorry. I love you, I r-really do. I'm sorry…for telling you to st-stop."

Izaya rubbed his back. "No, Masaomi, _I'm_ sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I should've listened." He pushed the boy away slightly and held his face in his hands. "You're allowed to say no. This is my fault. You told me to stop and pushed me away, but I kept going. I can't believe I did this. I almost...raped you."

Kida's eyebrows shot up. "N-no. You couldn't have. You're m—"

"It's irrelevant that I'm your boyfriend. Whether it's a romantic partner, friend, acquaintance, or stranger, nobody is allowed to touch you in that way if you don't want it. It's a common misconception that rape can't happen in committed relationships, but it certainly can. I will never try to force you again. If you tell me to stop, I will immediately. I hope you don't hate me for this..."

The teen sniffled once more and wiped away his remaining tears. "I don't hate you; I love you."

"I love you too." Izaya leaned forward to kiss him, but pulled back just before their lips met, not wanting to push him into intimacy so soon. He let go of his face and held his hand.

Kida understood the gesture. He closed the space between them and connected their lips. He softly parted Izaya's lips and encouraged him to kiss him back. He moved around, trying to find a comfortable position, but lost his balance and fell onto Izaya, sending them to the ground.

Kida giggled, the corners of his mouth curling into the smile Izaya had fallen in love with. He pecked the raven's lips and interlaced their fingers. His head lowered and he locked Izaya into another kiss, still grinning.

A light flicked on. Kida sat up and turned his head around; Izaya rose to his elbows. A sleepy man leaned against the wall. "Onii-sa~n, it's so late. You can make out with Masaomi-kun on the floor of your own apartment at 3:30—not mine," he whined.

Izaya frowned. "We were having a moment."

"Like I said, have a moment in your apartment." He directed his attention to the embarrassed blonde. "You said you didn't want to see him tonight—that you're upset with him. Do you want me to kick him out?"

Kida glanced at the man under him. "Oh, I'm still angry. But I'm going home now. Thank you for everything." He stood up, removed his shirt, and handed it to Psyche. "I'll put my own clothes on."

When the boy had left the room, Izaya stood and beelined to his brother. He kissed him forcefully, pulling away after a few short moments. "You taste like Masaomi," he said accusingly.

"How do you even—never mind. Um... He wanted to kiss without it meaning anything. He said it calmed him."

"I see... I thought that was only with me, though. He told me I was a good kisser. I'll have to speak to hi—" His sentence was cut off when lips crashed against his. His hair was pulled to lower his face.

Izaya returned the kiss, closing his eyes and placing one hand on the younger male's lower back and the other on his face.

Psyche moved his hands to the informant's shoulders and pushed their bodies together, giving him a better angle for kissing. He groaned, feeling arms wrap around his waist. He kissed him for a few more moments before slowing down and pulling away. The younger man smiled. "You are good at that."

Izaya pressed their lips together once more before releasing his hold on the male's waist and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Are you ready to go, Masaomi?" he asked casually, turning away from Psyche.

The boy stood a bit away from the brothers, stunned. "Why were you two...?"

Izaya shrugged. "He kissed me, and I was curious about what he was looking for, so I also participated."

"What, um, was he looking for?"

"I told him you think I'm talented with my lips and he wanted to see if it's true," he explained plainly.

"And he is," Psyche added cheerily.

"I see... Well, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go wait in the car," he said bitterly.

"Sounds good," the younger Orihara replied, wrapping his arms around his sibling's neck.

Izaya pushed him away. "That's enough, Psyche. Masaomi doesn't like it when I kiss anyone besides him. I'm leaving now."

The man crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine... Can we do it again soon?"

"Goodbye, Psyche," he called, leading the irked boy out of the apartment.


End file.
